The Hunted
by Issylt
Summary: When hunting down some ninjas to save the ninja world, Naruto and his friends find themselves transported to Jump After a brief clash with the Titans, they realize Raven is the one being hunted, and all must cooperate to prevent a terrible tragedy.
1. Prologue

**Hello people! This is my first ever NarutoxTeen Titans crossover! Hope you'll enjoy this! It's going to be very short, only a few chapters long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! **

"There they are! Stop them now!"

Together, Naruto Uzumaki and his team charged forward like the wind, straining forward to the max. In front of them were their targets: two masked ninjas hopping from tree to tree with remarkable speed. Those two were on a mission, and the last thing Naruto and his team could afford to do was to fail this mission and condemn the whole of Konoha – and the entire ninja world to an unspeakable terror.

With Naruto were another seven ninjas: Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji and Hinata, Kiba and his dog Akamaru. All of them were gasping and panting with exertion as they tried to keep up the pace. They had been hoping to be able to stop their opponents from moving so far, but at the rate things were going, all they could do was keep up.

"They're getting further away!" Neji shouted.

"Damn!" Naruto hissed through his teeth angrily and took an extra huge leap onto the next branch. "Hurry! We can't lose them!"

"We're not letting them get away!" Kiba snapped. "No matter how far they go, we'll get them!"

The two masked ninjas made a sharp movement at that moment, angling away and upwards with such speed that even Neji and Hinata could barely keep up with their movements. They heard the ninjas call out something, no doubt preparing for some jutsu, and then Neji suddenly yelled out, "It's Sasuke!"

Naruto gasped aloud and stopped so suddenly that he nearly fell forward from the momentum. "What?" he spluttered, his heart lurching in his chest. "Where? Where is he?"

"With those ninjas." Neji was peering forward with his Byakugan, eyes focussed. "And he's fighting one of those ninjas…"

"What about the other ninja?" Kakashi demanded, signalling to the team to advance.

"He's performing some kind of…teleporting jutsu, I think. I can see him opening some sort of portal door…his partner is struggling with Sasuke…neither of them have the upper hand yet…"

"SASUKE!" Naruto was ignoring the art of subtlety, and charging forward like an angry bull. "Sasuke!"

Kakashi muttered something under his breath and hurried after Naruto, who was almost out of sight now. More determined than ever to stop their enemies, the rest of the team picked up the pace and sped forward.

The portal door was wide open now and waiting. One of the ninjas was concentrating on holding the door open, while his comrade wrestled furiously with Sasuke, cursing and shouting.

"Sasuke!" Heedless of his own safety, Naruto launched himself forward, making a wild dash for Sasuke's opponent. Sakura rushed to his aid at once, while the others went for the remaining ninja.

And that was when all hell broke loose. The portal door enlarged visibly, swirled around, and Hinata felt something sucking her towards it. Alarmed, she tried to distance herself, but a much greater force was at work, dragging all the ninjas towards the door.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The chaos that followed was unbelievable. Amidst curses and wrangling and fighting, all the ninjas found themselves being pulled towards the portal door at top speed, none of them able to resist it. The door grew even larger, if that was possible, and Naruto had the sensation of them all being engulfed alive. Grappling for Sasuke and Sakura, who were the closest to him, he tried to manoeuvre himself backwards, but in vain.

"Sensei!"

"Can't…"

"Aaaahhh!" Hinata was screaming aloud as she found herself flying backwards into the portal door, shrinking as she got further and further.

"Hinata! I'm coming…" Kiba's yell was cut short as he and Akamaru joined Hinata, flying away from their comrades.

The portal door expanded once more, and this time, every single ninja found themselves sucked into it, entering an unknown world. Then, ever so slowly, the door closed up on itself, leaving behind nothing but the silence of the forest.

**So, what do you think? Please be nice, since this is only my second crossover. **


	2. Sasuke

"Can this day get any more boring?" Beast Boy complained.

"Say that one more time, and I'll show you something _really _interesting!" Raven threatened, her expression darkening.

"Uh, thanks." Beast Boy giggled nervously and wisely made the decision to seal his mouth.

Robin's sudden exclamation startled the Titans into action, making them all jump towards the screen he was surveying. "Look at this!" he exclaimed. "Double trouble – in two different spots! There's a major bank robbery here, and _here_, there's…unidentified trouble!"

"Oh, perfect!" Cyborg threw his arms up into the air, rolling his eyes. "That can only mean one thing…"

"Splitting up," Terra agreed.

"Brilliant," Beast Boy grumbled. "Well, who's going where, then?"

"Me and Nightwalker will head to the bank," Raven said at once. "Nightwalker's the one who can deal with guns best. The rest of you can take down the other bad guy, I'm sure."

"Sounds good to me," Robin said. "Alright, then. Cyborg, Terra, Starfire, Terra, we're heading to Dunnock Street. Titans, go!"

They split up into two groups and took off at top speed, Cyborg's group piling into his T-car. Raven and Nightwalker were already nowhere to be seen, having taken off in the opposite direction.

"Do you know anything about the unidentified problem?" Starfire asked Robin.

"No. That's why it's classified as 'unidentified'," Robin replied efficiently. "But I have reason to believe it's gonna be a pretty powerful opponent."

"Hey, I'm sure the five of us can take him down, whoever he is," Cyborg said confidently. "And Raven and Nightwalker can easily join us once they've taken care of business in the bank. No-one can beat Nightwalker when it comes to dealing with guns."

They were almost there now. Cyborg jammed his foot down harder on the accelerator, and within seconds, they spotted the trouble. Several cops surrounded a lone figure in the centre, a handsome, slender teen boy with dark hair, and the oddest garments the Titans had ever seen. His right hand clutched a long, deadly-looking sword that could probably slice even water.

"Odd-looking fellow," Cyborg remarked, jerking his car to an abrupt halt and parking it where it was.

"Since when did any of our opponents look normal, anyway?" Beast Boy returned.

"None."

"Precisely," Beast Boy grinned.

"OK, can we cut that out and focus on what we have to?" Robin grumbled.

Starfire edged closer to their opponent and formed starbolts in her hands, positioned to strike. He seemed to be making no move yet, and Robin took heart from that. Glancing at Starfire, he nodded, and Starfire drew back her arms to gain momentum, hurling her starbolts at the boy with all her might.

"Titans, go!" Robin bellowed.

The cops backed up to give space to the Titans, whom they knew well enough to be able to trust. Starfire halted her starbolt barrage for a while at Robin's signal, and the Titans carefully eyed their opponent.

"He's still standing!"

Cold red eyes turned towards the Titans, narrowed with anger. Beast Boy shivered to see the chilling expression in his red eyes, so cold, so filled with hatred.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, without thinking. "Why on earth does he have _red _eyes? With those little comma things?"

"Do not insult the Sharingan!" came the reply, in a foreign language.

"What did he say?" Robin asked.

"It's Japanese," Starfire replied, having absorbed the language before. "I believe he said 'do not insult the Sharingan'."

"Thank goodness for universal translators," Cyborg said, fishing out a small, round grey disc.

"Look," Robin said, with forced patience, "you there. Give up peacefully, and no-one gets hurt."

"Give up?" The boy's soft tone sounded far more dangerous than any shout. "Oh, no. You cannot make me do that, ever." He began to move his hands rapidly, and the Titans automatically fanned out, keeping their eyes fixed on him.

"Katon, Goukakyou no Jutsu!"

As a massive fireball emerged from his mouth, Terra quickly used a defensive move, creating an earth wall in front of her friends to block off the fire, while Starfire took off into the air, attacking him with starbolts and eye lasers. Robin fished out several explosive discs and held them ready. The moment he had a clear shot, he flung them forward, willing them to strike their target.

There was a puff of smoke, and then, lo and behold, all that was left of the boy was a large rock. Robin was left gaping at it with an open mouth and open eyes. As he stared at the rock, trying to make sense of what he had seen, he spotted some movement going on near him.

"Robin! Look out!" Terra bellowed. Frantically, she tried to force up an earth wall, but she failed to react in time, and Robin found himself reeling backwards from the blow he received.

_This guy's good! _Robin thought, as he engaged in a ferocious hand-to-hand combat with the boy. _Only Slade's been able to put up this kind of fight with me so far! _

The boy's odd red eyes watched Robin's every move closely, and Robin was forced to admit that he was getting nowhere. Furious at himself, he tried to lash out with his stick, but his opponent, in one swift movement, drew his sword and sliced it into half before Robin could react.

Beast Boy came to Robin's aid at once, morphing into a lion and charging while Robin kept their opponent engaged. At the same time, Starfire, Cyborg and Terra moved in, waiting for Robin to back up before they mounted their attack. Roaring, Beast Boy pounced forward, but at the last moment, the Sharingan possessor made a startlingly quick move to avoid it. As Beast Boy tried to recover and make his next move, Robin backed up while Cyborg moved in and aimed his sonic cannon at the dark-haired offender and fired, while Terra tore up some rocks from the ground and attempted to smash them into their enemy.

It seemed, however, that their opponent could predict their every movement, for not one of their attacks struck him. His movements were faster and smoother than any the Titans had seen, and they were growing more and more frustrated by the second.

"I can't seem to hit him at all!" Cyborg panted. "It's like he can read our every move!"

"We have to try!" Robin snapped. "He's a threat to the public, and like all the others, he has to go down."

"Any ideas on how to stop him, then?" Terra demanded.

"Split up and take him down."

"Great idea," Beast Boy muttered, eyes raised.

Their enemy's cold, measured gaze continued to fix itself on the Titans as they fanned out and mounted their attacks in unison, keeping a distance. There was a furious amount of fighting and smoke and chaos as the Titans gave it their all, determined to stop their opponent no matter the cost.

"Sasuke!" The sudden yell of concern was enough to draw the Titans' attention to a group of people running towards the boy called 'Sasuke', all of them wearing clothes just as odd. Cyborg gave a groan, unable to believe that they were now outnumbered two to one.

"There are too many of them now!" Starfire gasped.

"We honestly need Raven and Nightwalker here now," Robin sighed.

"Sasuke, we're here!" A blonde-haired boy with odd whisker marks on his face was running forward with his numerous comrades. Upon seeing the Titans, he froze momentarily before making an odd sign with his hands.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"What the…" Robin's eyes widened as multiple blonde boys appeared all of a sudden, more than he could count. There was nothing whatsoever to distinguish the real one from the clones.

"Out of my way, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped. "I can take care of these losers myself. Chidori Nagashi!"

"Aaahhh!" All five Titans yelled aloud with shock and pain as a powerful blast of lightning waves emerged from Sasuke's body, radiating outwards with terrible force. There wasn't enough time for anyone to dodge it. Naruto's shadow clones went up in smoke – literally, and Robin and his comrades found themselves lying motionless on the ground, moaning and somewhat paralysed.

"Uhhh…I can't move," Beast Boy groaned.

"This sucks," Terra agreed.

Sasuke towered over them with his sword, his eyes surveying them imperiously. Robin gritted his teeth and forced himself to move, his limbs feeling like lumps of metal. One inch at a time.

A kunai suddenly flashed in Sasuke's hand, its wicked tip glinting distinctly. Robin swallowed and against the odds, he managed to move to one side. That possibly saved his life, for the next thing he knew, the kunai was flying towards him, Sasuke obviously aiming for his heart. Only by twisting to one side did Robin mange to keep his chest safe, though the kunai did pierce him in the shoulder.

Robin hissed with pain, clenching his fist against the agony. Blood ran down his clothes, and dripped down his left arm. Starfire was screaming with fright, calling Robin's name again and again. He couldn't answer. All he could do was breathe in and out, trying to calm himself. Bleeding to death was the last thing he wanted.

Sasuke whipped out another kunai, and a shuriken in his other hand. The Titans froze, unable to believe what was happening. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, face twisted, then he stepped forward.

"Sasuke, don't do this. There's no need to…"

"Out of my way, idiot." Sasuke shoved Naruto aside roughly and before Naruto could move, Sasuke hurled the kunai forward. This time, it hit Terra in the arm, eliciting a cry of pain from her.

"Nooo! Terra!" Beast Boy howled aloud as if he had been the one who got hit.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Hope leaped into the hearts of the downed Titans as they heard Raven's familiar chant. In a second, she and Nightwalker were there, hoods drawn up over their heads. Without hesitation, Raven threw her arms upwards, and the Titans found themselves engulfed in dark energy. The dark energy swirled around them like water, blocking Sasuke's view, then, in a flash, just as suddenly as Raven had appeared, all of them were gone, safely teleported away.

**To those who have never encountered Nightwalker before: he's my original creation. If you read 'Dark Heroes', much more about him is explained. **


	3. The Girl with the Gem

Robin sat very still on his chair back at the T Tower, gazing at his bleeding shoulder with dismay. The kunai was still embedded in his shoulder, smeared with his blood. Starfire was hovering around him nervously, hands clasped as she fussed over Robin anxiously like a mother.

"I can draw the kunai out slowly," Nightwalker said, upon a thorough examination of Robin's injury. "It will hurt, but it's the only way."

Robin nodded stiffly, his face very white. "Alright. Go ahead."

Nightwalker placed his palm just above the kunai handle and with extreme caution, drew out the kunai inch by inch, using his metal bending technique to perfection. Robin sucked in his breath sharply, but kept himself as still as possible, while Nightwalker used a water weaving technique at the same time to reduce blood loss.

"Alright. It's out now," Raven announced. "Now, just let me heal that wound for you." As Nightwalker left to discard the kunai, Raven lightly laid a hand on Robin's wound and began a healing technique.

"Ahhh…much better now," Robin sighed, as the pain diminished. "Thanks. Good thing we have a doctor around here."

"I'm no doctor," Raven replied. "And I can't heal this wound completely. I can only take away your pain and speed up the healing process, no more. Nightwalker!"

"Got it." Nightwalker kneeled down by their side and emptied his water container onto Robin's shoulder, weaving the water back and forth against the wound. The coolness of it was most refreshing, and Robin finally let his tensed muscles relax.

"We still haven't caught that bad guy," Cyborg reminded them.

"That can wait," Raven replied firmly. "The moment I saw you and Terra in that condition, I knew I had to get you all out." She cast a glance at Terra, who was gingerly testing her newly healed arm, trying to see how much she could move it.

"Thanks, Raven. You certainly saved us all," Starfire sighed. "When that Sasuke guy pointed his weapons at us when we were down…I thought we were all going to die."

"I doubt it," Nightwalker said. "You're not the Teen Titans for nothing, you know, and we've been in tighter spots before." Job done, he and Raven retreated and allowed Robin to test his arm.

"Keep it still for the next few days," Raven told him. "It'll need time to heal completely."

"Can I still fight with it?"

"Probably, but I don't recommend you do that, if you want to retain full use of that arm."

"Great. So now I'm pretty much out of commission for the time being," Robin muttered.

"Robin." Raven cleared her throat, and Robin, just in time, remembered how cranky he had once been when he had fractured his arm.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Well, let's get down to discussing those bad guys," Cyborg said. "First of all, who on earth is he? I've looked through all the records, and I just can't discover his identity."

"Perhaps he's a traveller from another dimension," Raven suggested.

"Excuse me?" All eyes were suddenly turned to Raven, wide open.

"Not too long ago, someone entered here from another dimension," Raven said. "I felt the dimensional door being opened, very clearly. There's a possibility that Sasuke guy is the one."

Beast Boy let out a long, slow whistle.

"That makes him even more dangerous than he already is," Robin frowned. "For all we know, he could even open a dimensional door right in here and attack us while we're sleeping."

"I can handle that," Raven said calmly. "I think I can set up a dimensional barrier in this place so no-one gets in that way."

"Do it."

Raven left to do her business, while the rest of the Titans remained where they were and tried their best to remember that they were crime fighters and had to stop Sasuke regardless of how powerful he was.

* * *

"I just don't get who they are." Neji frowned hard as he and his comrades lounged around in the abandoned hut they had fortunately discovered. "None of them have any chakra in their body at all."

"Impossible," Kiba said. "They were all using ninjutsus, isn't it?"

"That makes this matter even more peculiar," Kakashi agreed. "Sasuke, can you tell us anything more about them?"

All eyes were turned towards Sasuke at once. Persuading him to join them for the time being had not been easy at all, but in the end, Naruto had prevailed, saying that if they were to survive in this strange new world, they had to work together, like it or not. As to why Sasuke had appeared to fight the two runaway ninjas, he had said nothing about it, merely that he was acting in his own interest. Even now, not one person there felt comfortable in his presence. There was still too much to be said and done between them, but until their very important mission was completed, they could do nothing about Sasuke, much as they wanted to.

"I've nothing to say about them, except that they're all weak losers."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but remained calm. "I mean, tell us more about their powers."

"I don't know what sort of ninjutsu techniques they are."

"Can you tell us something about them, at least?"

"The red-haired girl can fly and release some sort of green chakra from her eyes and hands. The green boy can turn into different animals, the metallic fellow can shoot out some sort of blue energy from his arm, the other girl can manipulate earth, and the black-haired guy seems to be a taijutsu specialist."

"And the dark girl who appeared at the last minute has some sort of teleportation jutsu," Shikamaru put in.

"Formidable team," Hinata murmured.

"They'll have a weakness somewhere, for sure," Shikamaru said.

"Hey, isn't our main goal to stop those ninjas from getting the gem?" Sakura said. "Remember what Tsunade-sama said? If those ninjas get their hands on the gem, that demon will be released, and the whole ninja world will fall! Shouldn't we be concentrating on finding her and keeping her and the gem safe rather than talking about those guys?"

"Can't think why anyone would want to help release that demon," Kiba muttered with disgust.

"And what was the prophecy?" Hinata asked shyly.

"The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal," Kakashi quoted.

"Yes, that reminds me, I have a picture of the girl who is supposedly holding the gem," Sai spoke up. "If those ninjas teleported to the right world, that girl should be in this dimension. Here's the picture." He reached into his pouch and unrolled a piece of paper, passing it round.

"Odd-looking girl," Kiba remarked, as they stared at the photo. The girl was pale-skinned, with dark eyes and hair and a red gem on her forehead. Her clothes were all black and dark blue, and appeared just as mysterious as the person herself.

"Wait a moment!" Shikamaru's eyes widened as he snatched the photo from Neji and peered at it. "This girl…isn't she the one who used that teleportation jutsu?"

"What?" Neji exclaimed.

"I didn't see her face," Shikamaru said, "but I believe she has the same clothes!"

"Are you serious?" Naruto demanded.

"Of course," Shikamaru retorted, sounding somewhat irritated. "Of course, I can't be entirely sure, since she appeared and disappeared so quickly, but it's possible."

"And she just slipped away, right when we had to talk to her," Kakashi sighed. "Perfect timing."

"Doesn't matter," Naruto said fiercely. "At least we know those ninjas took us to the right dimension. All we have to do is find her. We _can't _let those ninjas get their hands on the gem, no matter the cost!"

"And how are we supposed to speak to her, when she's on _their _side?" Sakura demanded. "Worse still, what if those ninjas find her before we do?"

"Then let's get started on the hunt."

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I really love your reviews! **


	4. Following Raven

Blood was still spattered all over the ground when Raven and Nightwalker arrived. The entire area had been established as a crime scene, with countless cops, detectives and forensic workers working hard to get the information they needed. As Raven and Nightwalker approached them, Detective Wilson, a detective the Titans knew well, stood up and smiled wearily.

"You two are just the ones we need," Wilson said. "Could you use your telepathy to locate the offenders, you think?"

"We can try. What happened?"

"Someone called 911 saying she heard gunshots going off, and lots of screaming. By the time we arrived, two men were dead, and a woman critically injured. There was no sign of the perpetrators. We called in a K9 unit to help us, but the dog couldn't seem to pick up on the scent. Someone followed one of the suspects, but the others got away."

"How many suspects were involved?"

"Three."

"Right. We'll see if we can locate them for you." Raven and Nightwalker headed towards the two corpses that had been laid aside, white cloths covering them. The scent of blood was overpowering, making Raven wrinkle her nose. She glanced up at Nightwalker, lips pinched tight, and Nightwalker nodded. Together, they knelt down by the bodies, keeping a distance from it.

_Let's do this, Raven. _

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Almost immediately, images popped up in their minds. Gruesome images of the brutal murder flashed across swiftly, followed by the faces of the killers. Raven and Nightwalker bore it as well as they could, making sure they got a good lock on the offenders before ending the telepathic contact.

"Got anything?" Wilson asked hopefully.

"One is in some sort of abandoned room, around twelve miles north of here. The other one is heading south in a black car, along the freeway."

Wilson nodded, writing notes vigorously while Raven and Nightwalker continued to pour out info into his ears. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "Without you, we'd never have picked up this kind of intel. Now, let me inform the others and start a pursuit. When we catch them, can you identify them for us?"

"No problem. Anything else for us to do?"

"Not for the moment. I'll contact you if we need any further help. Thanks, you two."

Raven and Nightwalker were about to leave when one of the other detectives, a younger recruit, ran up to Wilson, face alight with excitement. "Detective!" he yelled. "I just got a call from Sergeant Blake! He said the suspect who was followed by that witness just got caught by his team and the Titans!"

"Good, good." Wilson grinned and nodded with glee. "Thank the Titans for me, and get Sergeant Blake on the phone with me. I've got some intel to be passed on."

"So, one down, two more to go," Nightwalker commented, as he and Raven departed. "And I'm guessing it won't be long before they're behind bars too."

"Like all other criminals," Raven agreed.

Together, they walked away into the night, never once looking back to see ten pairs of eyes watching them closely.

* * *

"So, that's her, isn't it?" Naruto whispered to Sai.

"Yes, it is," Sai whispered back. "No doubt about it."

"Follow her, then," Sakura hissed.

Using all their skills and stealth, the nine ninjas and one very large dog shadowed their target and her companion, keeping very quiet. Calm as they appeared, they were all equally nervous, fearing that at any moment, the two ninjas they had been pursuing might suddenly pop up. After they had been sucked into the dimensional door, the two of them had simply vanished, and Neji and Hinata could not seem to locate them at all, even with their Byakugan

"When we find her," Hinata asked, "how are we to convince her to come with us? I don't think we speak the same language."

"We'll deal with that when we've caught up to her first," Kakashi replied sensibly. "Come on, keep up the pace."

Their target, more than once, nearly vanished into the darkness, her black and blue clothes blending into the background perfectly. Were it not for Akamaru's nose, they would probably have lost her. So far, she had shown no signs that she knew she was being followed.

"Sensei, when are we just going to get down to stopping her?" Shikamaru enquired.

"Soon. Be patient. We don't want to scare them, do we?"

"Even if we did, so what?" Sasuke sneered.

"Sasuke, we're here to warn the girl about those ninjas and keep the gem safe," Kakashi said patiently. "Not scare her."

"Sensei, she's stopping!" Kiba hissed.

"Eh? What made her do that?" Sakura demanded.

Neji peered forward with his Byakugan, narrowing his eyes to get a better view. "It looks like she and her companion are surrounded by six or seven men," he said, after a moment. "And all those men have knives in their belts!"

"OK, so it's safe to say they're not friendly?" Shikamaru said.

"Doesn't seem like it," Neji replied.

"We've got to help them!" Naruto urged. He nearly launched himself forward thoughtlessly, and just in time, Kiba managed to grab him.

"Don't be an idiot!" Kiba snapped. "What kind of ninja would just rush into a situation without evaluating it first?"

"There's nothing to evaluate!" Naruto snapped.

"Idiot," Sasuke sighed. "Nothing is ever as it seems to be. Have you learned nothing?"

"Enough," Kakashi said mildly. "Both of you, stop arguing. It's not going to help anyone. Neji, Hinata, keep an eye on them and tell us what's going on."

"The two of them are not moving now," Neji reported. "They're standing back-to-back, looking around. I think they're saying something to those men."

"No-one's attacking yet?"

"No."

"Sensei, shouldn't we do something?" Naruto demanded.

"I was hoping there'd be no confrontations," Shikamaru sighed, "but I guess we can't exactly hope for a completely peaceful solution in this mission."

"We make our move now," Kakashi instructed. "But slowly. All of you, spread out and advance slowly. Keep your presence hidden, until I give the order to attack. I don't know if those men are ninjas, and what sort of abilities they have, so keep an eye on them."

"I sure hope that girl can fight," Sakura remarked.

"Even if she can't, we'll be there to help her," Naruto said determinedly.

"Alright, ninjas, time to get down to work," Kakashi said. "Spread out and wait for my command."

"Got it." The nine of them, along with Akamaru, efficiently moved forward and spread out, thankful that the darkness was enough to cloak their presence.

_Let's hope we're not going up against ninjas as strong as this team! _Kakashi thought to himself.


	5. Clash

Raven and Nightwalker stood in the middle of it all, exasperated and annoyed at this interruption. Surrounded by seven armed men certainly wasn't the most pleasant thing that could happen to them. It wasn't the most dangerous situation to be in – the duo was used to handling far more dangerous situations, but they were tired after a very long day of crime fighting, and just wanted to go home.

"Seriously, do we never get a second of peace these days?" Raven sighed.

"We're crime fighters, mate. How much peace can we expect to have?"

"Brilliant point," Raven muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, you! We don't want much trouble either!" one of the men began. "Just surrender all your money and we may leave you in peace."

"We don't carry money with us. Get lost," Nightwalker snapped.

"Yeah right. No money on you? Who would believe such nonsense? Boys." He made a gesture with his hand, and the others began to move in.

By then, watching the proceedings from a safe distance, Kakashi could no longer bear it anymore. "Move now!" he hissed, just loud enough to be heard by the ninjas.

Naruto and the others nodded, and moved forward silently but swiftly, careful to remain unseen.

Who moved first, the ninjas didn't know. All they knew was that there was a sudden movement unaccompanied by any warning whatsoever, and then one of the men was lunging forward at top speed, brandishing his knife. Naruto gave a yell of warning and immediately threw himself forward.

Raven and Nightwalker responded to the attack by taking off into the air, calmly levitating well above the robbers. Naruto stopped in his tracks, his jaw dropping. It was the first time in his life he had ever seen anyone flying.

"You're getting on our nerves, idiots," Raven sighed, arms folded. "And seeing how much you enjoy robbing passer-bys, I think jail is the perfect place for you. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" One swirl of her wrist, and the robbers witnessed their knives and guns flying out of their belts.

"Whoa!" Kiba exclaimed, his jaw dropping. "How…"

Realizing they were out-powered, the robbers immediately tried to run, only to run straight into a huge black shield. Eyes bulging and jaws dropping, they whirled round swiftly, flinching as Raven and Nightwalker landed.

"Going somewhere?" Nightwalker asked mockingly. "Well, I think that until the cops arrive, it's best if you stay put, you know. Can't have you prowling the streets like this." Shifting his leg, he lightly tapped a foot on the ground, and in unison, all seven men found themselves held in place by seven earth cases.

"Impossible!" one of them breathed. "How could anyone…what are you two?"

"None of your business," Raven retorted.

"Ah, and here comes the rest of the cavalry," Nightwalker remarked, as the other five Titans arrived on the scene. "Titans, don't worry, you just missed the trouble."

"Really?" Cyborg groaned, looking at the walled-up gangsters. "Well, that's a pity. I'd love to have been able to kick butt again."

Robin was not looking at them, however. All his attention was now focused on an all too-familiar face amongst the strangers: Sasuke.

"You!" Robin exclaimed. "Titans, get him!"

Sasuke immediately performed hand signs at top speed, while Naruto leaped to his side to help defend him. "Katon, Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Sasuke roared, spewing out a huge fireball.

"Nightwalker!" Robin bellowed.

Nightwalker didn't have to be told. In a flash, he threw himself in front of the Titans and absorbed all the fire into his body, calm and controlled. Sasuke actually looked shocked, and the other ninjas' jaws dropped.

"How did he do that?" Naruto demanded.

"He's got some sort of fire absorbing jutsu, I think," Kakashi said.

Sharingan activated, Sasuke stared at Nightwalker intensely before moving forward with blinding speed, deciding to attack him with close combat. Nightwalker had almost no time whatsoever to react, and hastily defended himself by summoning a powerful gust of wind that completely surrounded him, ensuring that no-one could approach him from any side. Sasuke was blown away immediately, before he saw it coming.

"Sasuke!"

"Stop fussing and get them!" Sasuke shouted.

"Can't we just get the girl and go?" Kiba asked.

"Well, her friends don't look too friendly, do they?" Shikamaru said.

Starfire began a barrage of attacks on the ninjas with her starbolts, pelting them non-stop with all her might. The ninjas were forced to retreat under the might of it, promptly taking cover wherever they could.

"What kind of…"

"Some sort of chakra attack!"

"And how are we going to take her down?" Naruto demanded.

"Looks like this mission is going to be more than just protecting the gem," Shikamaru groaned.

They were startled at that moment by Beast Boy, who had morphed into a monumental T-Rex to frighten them out of their wits. With a roar that threatened to bring the skies down on everyone, he stomped towards the ninjas, eliciting gasps of shock from them.

Naruto immediately responded by beginning to form a Rasengan in his hand, working as quickly as he could, sweat pouring down his face from the effort. Rasengan completed, he rushed forward towards Beast Boy, arm outstretched, teeth gritted.

Cyborg immediately blasted Naruto with his sonic cannon as he yelled out a warning to his friend. Naruto went flying backwards with a grunt, startled by the shocking force. He heard Sakura screaming, and Sai shouting something.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke roared, sending out massive blasts of lightning from his body. The last time he had fought the Titans, this technique had worked well. He had no reason to doubt that it would be just as effective this round.

Much to his shock, it was as good as useless this time. The moment Nightwalker saw the lightning emerging, he took action first, absorbing all the lightning into his body the same way he had absorbed the fire earlier. As Sasuke stared at him and tried to regain his wits quickly, Nightwalker retaliated with devastating force, absorbing the moisture from the air and transforming it into a water whip, striking Sasuke with it sharply to the point that Sasuke lost his footing and actually fell. He was back on his feet again in a flash, but Nightwalker was just as quick, and continued to use his water techniques to keep Sasuke off-balance.

"Enough!" Sasuke bellowed, losing his temper altogether. He was not going to put up with this nonsense forever. Squeezing one eye shut, he concentrated on all his chakra, slowly activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. There was no way their enemies could resist this technique, surely.

"STOP!"

Raven's deafening, urgent yell tore through the air like a thousand daggers. Titans and ninjas alike paused in their attacks-to-be, looking at her with shock. The ninjas did not understand the language Raven spoke, but comprehension was not a necessary factor in making them freeze.

"All of you, stop!" Raven commanded sharply. "I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding here. Can we at least talk first?"

"I don't understand a word you're saying," Naruto said.

"He says that he doesn't understand us," Starfire translated.

"Well, I've got a translator with me, thank goodness." Cyborg fished it out and activated it, tossing it onto the ground between them.

"Alright, can someone say what's going on, then?" Sakura demanded.

"I don't think they're here for evil purposes," Raven said, frowning. "I don't feel any evil vibes coming out from them. And I'm sure that if they really intended to finish us off, they'd have attacked me and Nightwalker much earlier."

"Wait…you mean you know we were following you and your friend?" Neji said.

"I sensed your presence a long time ago."

"Sensed our presence?" Shikamaru echoed. "Does that mean you can sense chakra too?"

"I'm a telepath, so yes, I can sense things."

Sasuke's face was still hostile as he glared at the Titans. "Talking is pointless," he snapped. "I say we just finish them off NOW!" He was about to bring out a powerful ninjutsu, but Raven, with a calm swirl of her wrist, stopped him effortlessly with her telekinesis.

"I suggest you calm down and listen before you start that again," Raven warned him coolly. "Now, why don't you explain, from your point of view, what's going on? We'll not attack, I promise you."

Eyeing them warily, keeping all his senses alert nonetheless, Kakashi started from the beginning, explaining how their world was under serious threat. Their enemies had discovered the existence of a certain gem that could summon an all-powerful demon into the world, and intended to use it to their advantage. Raven had already been identified as the person who had connections to the gem, and several rogue ninjas had been sent out to kidnap her and get their hands on the gem. As ninjas of the Leaf, they had been assigned to stop those ninjas and ensure the gem remained out of their hands.

If Raven felt the slightest iota of fear or shock, nothing of it showed on her expressionless face. She merely nodded gravely, absorbing the information quietly. "I'm not ignorant of it," she answered eventually. "Some things I know even before they happen, and this is just one of those things."

"You knew?" Sakura said with surprise.

"Let's just say I have certain mind powers."

"Then…the gem is safe?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Those ninjas are not getting the gem, no," Raven answered firmly, her eyes cold and distant. "Not as long as I'm alive. If they want it, they'll have to finish me off first."

"And they'll have to get past us too," Robin put in.

"Well, now that you know about it…" Kakashi breathed out with relief. "This will make our mission easier. Now all we have to do is plan what to do about those ninjas."

"We'll face them when they come," Raven replied calmly. "There's no point in worrying about these things constantly."

"Do you even understand what will happen if…"

Raven looked at Naruto as if he were a half-wit lacking brains. "Of course I know," she replied, with a note of impatience. "Believe me, I know much more about this than any of you do."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Sai asked sensibly.

"For now, I suggest we go to my home, sit down, and discuss this properly."

"What makes you think we're going to enter your home, after this…altercation?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because if you want your ninja world to survive, we have to cooperate, like it or not," Raven replied. "I'm the one here who knows most about this demon matter. And I can help prevent a disaster."

"And we're supposed to just trust you?" Sasuke sneered.

"I'm not asking for your trust," Raven answered. "Trust must be earned, not freely given. I'm only asking for your cooperation."

More than ten pairs of eyes surveyed each other critically, sizing up the situation as best as possible. This certainly wasn't a situation anyone had thought to find themselves in, but now that they were in it, they had little choice but to go along with Raven's suggestion.

"Very well," Kakashi said, making his decision quickly. "Now that we've established we're on the same side, shall we move?"

"I was waiting for you to say that," Raven said. "And I promise you, there'll be no more attacks on you on our part, Mr. Kakashi."

Kakashi was visibly startled at this. "How did you know my name?"

"I can read minds."

"For a starter, can you not do that?"

Raven shrugged, saying nothing.

"How about introducing ourselves, then?" Terra suggested.

"Frankly," Robin said, "I think it's best if we head home first."

And so, they all trooped back to the Titan's tower, both sides not quite willing to trust each other, yet left with no choice but to cooperate, under the circumstances.


	6. Discussion

Naruto took a long look around at the Titans' home, entranced by the sight of the furnishings. It was the first time in his life he had ever seen a home like this: so huge that it seemed to be a village on its own. There were countless sofas, tables and chairs scattered around the main hall, with the most sophisticated doors and items Naruto had seen. He didn't even know what most of them were called.

"Cyborg-san, did you really build this place?" Naruto asked in awe. "How did…"

"Oh, it took me ages, believe me," Cyborg replied. "And I had some help. See that door there? I had to…"

Raven cleared her throat pointedly, and Cyborg, who was just about to start telling Naruto about how he built the door, quickly shut his mouth.

"Raven-san, do you want to say something?" Kakashi asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"I was just about to tell Cyborg that we should focus on the issue at hand."

"Ah, of course," Kakashi said calmly. "Well, Raven-san, you said you're the one who knows the most about this. So, tell us more."

"What do you want to know?"

"First of all, is the gem safe?" Naruto demanded.

"Yes, it is. No need to worry about it. As long as I'm standing, the gem will stay safe."

It was Neji who spoke up next, his forehead creased into a frown. "Are you sure of that? The ninjas sent to get you are more powerful than you can imagine…"

"I'm aware of that." Raven's odd eyes fixed themselves firmly on Neji's face, and he felt a slight chill creeping up his spine. Her eyes were cold, so emotionless that it was like she had forgotten how to feel a long time ago. "And I'm not overly afraid of them. I know how to keep the gem safe, and I'll do just that."

"Good." Kakashi smiled slightly behind his mask. "Have you sighted those rogue ninjas anywhere yet?"

"No. But I may be able to track them down."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"I'm a telepath."

"Oh, OK?" Kiba looked at Raven with raised eyes.

"It's a mind power. I can sense things with it, and read people's minds," Raven replied succinctly.

"So, you can track down those ninjas with your mind powers?" Shikamaru asked.

"Probably. If you let me into your mind, I'll be able to get a lock on their aura and sense them."

"So, we're just going to go after them directly?" Sai asked. "Is that really the best option?"

"I think we can handle them together," Naruto said optimistically. "There are ten of us ninjas, and seven of you. I'm sure seventeen of us can handle two ninjas."

"F_our_ of them," Kakashi corrected. "Remember that another two had already been sent out earlier?"

"Actually," Raven put in, "there are only two of them left now. The other two found me a week ago, and tried to force me to give up the gem to them, so I had no choice but to take them down by force."

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. "If you managed to take them down, then I'm guessing those last two ninjas won't be too much trouble, then."

"That's right," Cyborg said enthusiastically. "All of us were there when Raven kicked their butts. Oh boy, you should have seen her in action after those ninja freaks said they had come for the gem!"

Raven glared at Cyborg. "You think I took them down to put on a show of some sort?"

"Nope." Cyborg grinned nervously. "I was merely telling them the truth." He could still see the fight vividly in his head. The two ninjas had finally pounced on Raven in public, in an isolated street, when she and the Titans had been taking a walk. Raven had immediately fought back with her usual skills, and with help from her friends, she had taken down both ninjas in ten minutes, before sending them to another dimension where they could bother no-one else.

"In the meantime," Robin voiced out, "I was wondering something else." He glanced at the ninjas pointedly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"If you're from another dimension, then how on earth did those ninjas find out about the gem?" Robin asked sensibly.

"Now, that's a good question," Shikamaru murmured.

"I don't have any answer to that," Kakashi admitted. "Tsunade-sama told us nothing about how those ninjas gained their intel."

"But that shouldn't be overly important, should it?" Naruto asked.

"And why is that?" Robin challenged.

"Because our main focus is to keep you and the gem safe, not worry about where the ninjas gained their information from," Naruto replied.

"Wrong," Robin said bluntly. "Until we can figure out who is passing on the information, and how, we'll never be able to solve this problem completely. What we have to do is to find out who the informer is, and how he's been passing on info to those ninjas."

"And how are we to do that?" Neji asked.

"Raven," Robin asked, turning to her, "after we've tracked those ninjas, do you think you could read their minds and discover who the informer is?"

"There's the possibility they themselves might not know who the informer is," Raven replied, frowning.

"And how are we supposed to find out who the informer is, then?" Hinata asked.

The briefest of expressions crossed Raven's face ever so quickly before vanishing just as swiftly. "I already have an idea of who it may be," she replied.

"You do?" Kiba exclaimed, and Akamaru barked.

"Who is it?" Terra demanded.

"I believe the informer is none other than Slade."

A very long silence passed amongst the startled Titans, who all stared at Raven with open eyes and mouths. It was Robin who spoke next, his eyes threatening to fall out of his head.

"_Slade_?" he spluttered. "Wait…how do you know this? How come you never…"

"I can see more than what the eye sees at times," Raven answered darkly. "And I know more about this matter than I've admitted. So believe me when I say that Slade is probably the informer."

Robin swore angrily and slammed his fist on the table. "Damn Slade!" he snarled. "Always him!"

"You know this Slade guy?" Sasuke asked.

"He's a long-time enemy of ours," Starfire explained.

"He's more than an enemy!" Robin exploded. "He's the city's worst villain, a menace who must be destroyed at any cost! And I will not rest easy until we've stopped him for good!"

"And how do we stop him then?" Beast Boy asked.

"I say we go on a massive manhunt and take him down together!"

"And where are we going to start the hunt in the first place?" Cyborg demanded. "Slade could be absolutely anywhere!"

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly at this point, and the Titans fell silent, turning to look at him.

"Is this Slade very powerful?"

"Oh, yes," Robin said, his face darkening. "Too powerful for his own good."

"And does he plan to hunt down Raven-san too?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"It'll come down to that eventually," Raven replied. "Not now. But one day, he'll be the one we have to look out for."

"Well then, I suppose what Tsunade-sama instructed us to do can save you from this Slade," Kakashi said cheerfully.

"What instructions did she give?" Nightwalker asked.

"She wants you to travel back to Konoha with us," Kakashi said. "Our instructions were to stop those ninjas, and to bring you back with us. Tsunade-sama wishes to have a word with you."

Raven shrugged. "That's fine with me."

"And what about those ninjas?" Neji asked. "Are we going to leave them prowling around here?"

"Leave them to me," Raven said calmly. "It's best if they're taken down quickly and quietly, without too much fuss."

"I'll come with you," Nightwalker offered. "In case anything goes wrong, I can back you up."

"In fact," Beast Boy put in, "we should _all _go. Good chance for us to show these ninjas that we can kick butt as well as them!"

"Beast Boy!" Raven glared at him and cuffed him on the ear. "This isn't for show, you know. This is serious business!"

"I can be serious when I have to," Beast Boy protested innocently.

"Anyway," Terra said, determined to ease the slight tension, "I think Beast Boy's right. We should all go face those ninjas together. I hardly think anyone can stand against us when we're all together. Raven, can you track them down?"

"Kakashi, can you let me into your mind? Using my telepathy is the easiest way to find them."

"Go ahead. Just don't look too deeply into my mind."

"I won't. Promise." Raven leaned forward and laid a hand on Kakashi's forehead lightly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her eyes dilated and grew strangely distant, seeing nothing and everything at the same time.

Slowly, carefully, Raven probed Kakashi's memories lightly, searching his recent ones briefly until she came across the ones she needed. She saw the two ninjas running from him and the team, moving across the forest with remarkable speed. Pressing deeper, she focused in on them until she could almost see into their minds as well. She held on to that thin thread, ensuring she had a good sense of their aura, and then she withdrew from Kakashi's mind slowly.

"Alright, I think I've got a good feel of their aura now," Raven said, as Kakashi blinked and rubbed his temple. "All I have to do now is to sense that aura again." She levitated several feet upwards and crossed her legs underneath her, assuming her usual meditation position.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The Titans and ninjas waited.

Raven was still and quiet for several minutes before she stirred at last, her eyes opening. The Titans immediately crowded around her eagerly, waiting for news.

"Well?" Robin demanded impatiently.

"I've found them," Raven replied, calmly.

"Where?" Naruto asked, his eyes widening.

"They're around fifteen miles away from here," Raven said. "In an isolated part of the city."

"Can you lead us there?" Sakura asked.

"I can."

"Then let's go!" Naruto cried, pumping a fist in the air. "Let's do this together!"

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded, and at that, all the Titans and ninjas sprang into action, following Raven out of the tower.


	7. Taking Down the Pursuers

"They're near enough." Raven stopped in mid-flight, and her companions immediately halted as well.

"Where exactly are they?" Kakashi asked.

"There." Raven pointed in a westerly direction.

"Neji-kun, can you sight them?" Kakashi asked.

Neji squeezed his eyes shut for a second before opening them again.

"Byakugan!"

Everyone waited as Neji surveyed the place with his Kekkei Genkai, seeing everything and missing nothing. His eyes fixed themselves on a certain point, and then widened.

"I see them now!" he said excitedly. "They're together in a dark corner, saying something!"

"Lead us there, Neji-kun."

Keeping his Byakugan activated, Neji led the team forward, until he decided they were close enough. Using hand signals, the Titans signaled to the ninjas to retreat behind the wall of the closest building.

"We should take them by surprise," Robin said, keeping his voice low.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Raven said.

"What idea?" Nightwalker asked.

"I'll lure them out here," Raven offered. "I'll pretend to walk in on them by chance, feign fear and run out here. At some point, I'll trip and make it look easy for them to get me. Once their focus is entirely on me, you strike and take them down."

"Sounds good to me," Naruto smiled. "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Yes, we should go along with Raven-san's plan. Move into position."

Titans and ninjas alike silently sneaked forwards until they were in position, all concealed but ready to strike. Raven glanced at her comrades, and at a nod from Kakashi, she calmly moved towards where the ninjas were, pulling down her hood to ensure her face was fully visible. On and on she walked until she knew they were right in front of her.

"Oh!" As the two ninjas loomed up before her eyes, Raven jerked to a sudden stop, doing her best to put on an expression of surprise. "Sorry. I didn't know I wasn't alone." She gazed firmly at the two ninjas for several seconds before beginning to back away.

"Get her!"

_Ah-hah! This is going well! _Raven thought, as the duo leaped to their feet and launched themselves forward wildly. She immediately made her move, putting on an expression of terror as best as she could before running away on foot instead of flying. At the same time, she sent out a telepathic message to Nightwalker.

_I'm coming out with them behind me! Get ready! _

_Got it! We're ready! _

The two ninjas were now whipping out shurikens and kunais, positioning them in their hands swiftly. Arms drawn back, they hurled their weapons forward, aiming straight for Raven's back.

Raven halted them easily with her telekinesis, increasing her pace. She could sense her companions' presence nearby, much to her relief. She ran on, now and then turning round to look at the ninjas. They were closing in on her already, completely filled with determination to get her no matter the cost.

_Alright, they should be in sight in half a minute! _Raven warned the others. _The moment I trip up, attack! _

"You can't escape us this time!"

_We'll see soon enough who the victim will be! _Raven thought mockingly.

Soon enough, they had exited the dark alleyway. Raven ran on, then deliberately pretended to stumble and trip heavily. With some effort, she managed to let out a cry of apparent pain and shock as she went down.

_Now! _

They struck without warning. As Raven scrambled to her feet, ready to join the fight, the Titans and ninjas launched a joint attack on the two rogue ninjas, pouring all their strength into the attack. For a minute or so, there was nothing but chaos as the two parties fought violently, the two rogue ninjas struggling for their very lives. Raven could barely even see past the mass of struggling and shouting bodies, but she sensed the sheer terror of the two ninjas, and knew her comrades were having no difficulty in tackling them.

Nightwalker made the final move against the two ninjas. With a swirl of his hand, he lifted them upwards and left them suspended in mid-air before paralyzing their bodies entirely. Bruised, battered and exhausted, the two ninjas offered no resistance whatsoever, merely gaped at Nightwalker with open eyes and mouths.

"Whoa!" Naruto stared at Nightwalker with amazement. "How are you doing that? I thought your power lies in your ability to manipulate the elements, not control someone's body!"

"There's plenty of water in blood," Nightwalker replied. "By manipulating that water, I can control someone's body; not that I use this technique often."

Kakashi let out a long, slow breath. "Well, it's most fortunate that we're your allies, not enemies," he commented.

"Raven." Nightwalker glanced at her and gave a nod. "Do what you have to with them."

"Got it. Keep them still for several more minutes." With that, Raven advanced upon the ninjas and extended a hand forward, projecting herself into their minds.

The others waited patiently as Raven conducted her business, running through their memories for any information that would be useful. Image after image after image passed through her, but much to her annoyance and disappointment, nothing in their minds was of use. They knew nothing else that Raven and her comrades had yet to know. With a sigh of exasperation, she withdrew her mind and muttered an expletive under her breath.

"Got anything?" Robin asked hopefully.

"They know nothing that we don't know yet," Raven sighed.

Sakura groaned aloud. "And what do we do with them?" she asked, pointing at the ninjas.

"I'll send them to another dimension." Raven looked pointedly at the ninjas, and sensed their fear as they heard her clearly.

"You wouldn't dare!" one of them protested.

"Watch me." Raven stepped back and raised her arms, summoning all her power. A chant flowed forth from her lips, the language and words unknown to everyone but her and Nightwalker.

Ahead of them, the air shifted. An eerie white and blue light appeared, merged together in an intricate dance before expanding to form a visible door of some sort.

"Nightwalker, throw them in!"

"Nooo!" The ninjas howled aloud with outrage, but there was nothing they could do. Making a quick gesture with his arm, Nightwalker hurled them forward into the door. The last everyone heard of them was a long roar of fury, and then Raven was closing up the door.

"Alright, job done," Raven said calmly. "Now, Mr. Kakashi, you were saying your Hokage wants us to travel to Konoha with you, yes? Shall we get going?"

"Of course. Think you could use that dimension-traveling jutsu to get us there?"

"No problem. We just have to be far enough from here before I use that technique again."

"Why is that?" Neji asked.

"Opening too many dimensional doors in a single area can eventually affect time and space. Wouldn't want that happening, would we?" Raven was already starting to leave, and the others hurried after her.

"Alright. Here's far enough." Raven eventually came to a halt, her mind still at work. "Stand back while I open the door to Konoha." She raised her arms and began the chant again, in that incomprehensible language. The ninjas watched in awe as once again, the dimensional door was opened.

"Well, there you go." Raven stepped aside and looked at the ninjas. "After you."

"Alright!" Naruto hollered. "Back to Konoha we go! Come on!" He happily hopped through the door, and the others followed one by one. Raven closed the portal once everyone was through, and then nothing was left to show that an inter-dimensional door had been opened there.

From a safe distance, a shadowy, hulking figure watched everything in silence before pulling out a small round disc.

"S11 to N5. I've spotted the targets. They've headed back to Konoha."

**TheDreamChaser: Well…who knows when they'll find out Raven IS the gem…**


	8. Talk with Tsunade

"Ah, back in Konoha at last. Home sweet home!" Naruto smiled.

The Titans looked around curiously at the ninjas' village, noting with relief that the portal door had taken them to a quiet, isolated part of the village where there were few people. Naruto was beaming from ear-to-ear, looking round at his home as if he hadn't seen it for months. The other ninjas were noticeably relaxed now, just obviously pleased to be back home.

"Follow me," Kakashi told the Titans. "I'll take you to Tsunade-sama now."

Starfire and Beast Boy were seldom at a loss for words, and kept up a merry conversation throughout the walk to the Hokage's mansion. Even being in a completely new dimension wasn't enough to deter their cheery, chatty nature. Sakura and Naruto seemed to have taken a liking to them, and readily joined in the talk, laughing at Beast Boy's arsenal of jokes and riddles.

"Looks like BB finally found someone to laugh at his jokes," Terra grinned.

"Yeah, that is, until we've parted ways," Raven sighed. "Then it's back to picking on us again."

"Aw, it isn't that bad," Terra smiled.

"Easy for you to say that," Raven muttered. "You and Beast Boy spend so much time together that nothing he does can irritate or surprise you anymore."

Other villagers swarmed around them now, looking at the Titans with open curiosity, obviously interested in their odd-looking clothes. Several young children even ran up to Starfire to tug her long red hair, giggling shyly.

Starfire laughed with pleasure and knelt down to play with the children, speaking fluent Japanese to them. The children made another comment, and Starfire laughed again before getting up, excusing herself politely.

"You speak very good Japanese," Hinata said.

"Oh yes, I can absorb languages by physical contact," Starfire said. "That is how I learned English the first time I came to earth."

"First time you came to earth?" Sai echoed.

"I am an alien, from planet Tamaran," Starfire explained. "We do not speak English there at all."

"From another planet? Really?" Sakura asked, interested. "Why did you come here, then?"

"I arrived here by chance when fleeing my captors. I met my Titan friends in the city, and after defeating my captors together, I decided to stay with them."

"Have you ever returned to Tamaran to see your family?"

"A few times, yes."

They went on in this way for some time, making friendly conversation until Kakashi announced at last that they had reached the Hokage's mansion. Raven tilted her head upwards to get a better look at it, reaching out with her mental senses to ensure it was safe. Caution naturally came to her whenever she was in another dimension. In seconds, she was able to determine to it was entirely safe.

Kakashi led them up the stairs to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door. Tsunade's voice beckoned them in immediately, as if she was expecting them at that very moment.

"Tsunade-sama, we're back." Kakashi and the ninjas bowed politely. "And we've brought with us the girl with the gem."

"Good work, all of you. Where is this girl?"

"Here." Kakashi beckoned to Raven, and she stepped forwards, inclining her head politely.

"What's your name?"

"Raven."

"Hmm." Tsunade studied her for several minutes before asking, "The gem is safe?"

"As long as I'm standing, it will remain safe, I assure you."

"Do you have the gem with you right now? Can I take a look at it if you do have it?"

_How am I supposed to answer? _Raven grumbled.

_You could tell her the truth, _Nightwalker suggested.

_You know I can't! It's best if the truth about the gem remains a secret for the time-being. _

_Well…you have to say something that'll satisfy her without lying. _

Tsunade cleared her throat impatiently, leaning forward slightly. "Raven-san?"

"I'm afraid I can't do what you asked, my lady. Not in the way you wish."

"Do you not trust us?" Tsunade enquired bluntly.

"It's got nothing to do with trust. This is related to safety purposes, and secrecy. No-one must know anything about the gem yet for the moment."

Tsunade was not used to being disobeyed so openly, and frowned hard. Raven felt the Hokage's ire rising, and tried to find the right words to say. "My lady," Raven said politely, "I'm the one who knows most about this. Believe me when I say that it's best if the gem remains a mystery to everyone for now."

"And what about the ninjas sent to your world to find you?" Tsunade asked.

"They won't be bothering us anymore, Tsunade-sama," Sakura assured the Hokage. "Raven-san already took them down and sent them to another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Tsunade's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her yellow hair. "Do you mean Raven-san here has powers like Madara Uchiha?"

"She does," Kakashi replied. "Only they work a little differently from his."

"Explain that."

"Unlike Madara, Raven-san can open a portal independently without having to warp herself into the other dimension, like Madara."

Tsunade nodded, quietly storing up all this information. "What else have you found out while you were in her world?"

"A man named Slade is the informer, apparently. Or so Raven-san says."

"Who is this Slade?"

"An enemy of Raven-san and her friends. A very powerful man not easy to find."

Tsunade turned to Raven with a fiercely thoughtful expression. "Tell me more about this Slade."

"He knows certain things about me that I prefer not to disclose," Raven replied. "And he knows where exactly the gem is, I'm afraid."

"What?" Tsunade spluttered, jerking upright to her feet, slamming her hands down on the table. "How…you just told me the gem is safe!"

"He knows where it is, but he won't be able to get his hands on it yet," Raven answered truthfully. "I told you, as long as I'm standing, the gem will remain safe."

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto demanded, shocked by this revelation. "With Slade being so powerful as you said, he could easily steal the gem anytime! What's to stop him, now that he knows where exactly is it?"

Raven gazed calmly into Naruto's agitated eyes, still calm as ever. "I'm not going to repeat myself so many times," she replied patiently. "Slade may know where it is, but it won't be easy to get his hands on it. The moment he's too close to the gem, I'll know it."

"Are you sure?" Neji demanded.

"Perfectly sure," Raven answered, so calmly and confidently that the ninjas felt they had no choice but to believe her.

"So, the gem is well-hidden enough, then?" Tsunade asked.

"You could say that, yes."

"Give me a straight answer. Yes or no?"

"You can't get a straight answer for a question like this. Lady Tsunade, kindly stop asking me so many questions about the gem. Believe me, the gem is safe."

"What now, then?" Naruto asked.

"Raven-san, I'd like you and your friends to stay here in Konoha until this problem is over," Tsunade said. "Every single ninjas here knows about this situation, and will happily agree to guard you."

"Heh." Naruto's lips curved into a smile. "To be honest, I doubt Raven-san needs anyone to guard her."

"Nevertheless," Tsunade said, "I'm taking no chances. The fate of the entire ninja world possibly lies in her hands. If the gem were to fall into our enemy's hands…we're all as good as dead."

Raven shrugged. "I've no problem with staying here," she answered, and turned to the Titans. "But that doesn't mean you guys have to stay here with me. Jump City needs you."

"And so do you." Robin stepped forward and laid a hand on Raven's shoulder. "We're not leaving you like this. Jump City already has the Titans East, and other brave superheroes. We're sticking with you until this has all ended."

"We all will," Nightwalker agreed.

"Thanks." Raven did not smile, but her somber expression lightened up slightly.

"Alright, now that things are somewhat settled, it's time we plan the next move," Robin said. "Lady Tsunade, do you anywhere highly secure for Raven to live in?"

"I've already prepared a place specially for her and you," Tsunade said. "It's in a fairly well-hidden area, and will be guarded by several Jonin ninjas 24 hours a day. Kakashi will show you there afterwards."

"Then when can we go home?" Starfire asked. "When will all this be over?"

"I've already instructed some ninjas to spy on the enemy and capture the ones responsible for all this trouble," Tsunade replied. "Once they've brought back all those responsible, we'll decide if the situation is under control. If it is, you'll be free to go home. That's all for today. You're free to wonder around the village whenever you like, but Raven-san _must _be guarded at all times. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lady."

"You may go. Kakashi, stay back for a while. There's something I need to discuss with you in private."

With the exception of Kakashi, everyone else bowed and left together. Raven's expression was more somber than usual, and Nightwalker didn't fail to notice.

_What's up? _

_This matter about the gem and the demon it'll release is far beyond what Lady Tsunade and the others are capable of understanding. I know they're trying their best to avert disaster, but in the end, they can only succeed in delaying HIS ascension, no more. _

_You're not usually this pessimistic._

_I'm telling the truth. These matters are beyond our control, and you know that. Not even I can avert what will ultimately happen. Delaying it can give us more time to prepare for what's coming, but in the end…_

_I know, I know. HE will ascend anyway, and bring the end of the world. Oughtn't you tell this to Lady Tsunade? It would save so much trouble if they realized that in the end, they can't truly stop HIM from coming. _

_There's no use. They won't understand. The only thing they know is that they must stop the gem from falling into their enemy's hand. Even if I told them about the prophecy, they'd just try their best to stop it from happening anyway, without believing it's something that can't be prevented, no matter what we do. _

_So…_

_We go along with their plan for now. It's all we can do for the time being. And in the meantime…hope for the best. _


	9. In the Training Field

"Oh man!" Beast Boy took one look around their temporary home and groaned aloud, flinging his arms into the air. "No way! They gave us a home like _this _to stay in? You've gotta be joking me! There's nothing here to keep us entertained. No TV's, no sofas, no…"

"Beast Boy!" Raven glared at him ferociously, eyes glowing. "Do you think we came here for a luxurious holiday?"

"I was just commenting…"

"Whatever."

"Frankly, I think this house is quite nice," Starfire said, positive as usual. "At least we can have peace and quiet and relax without hearing people shouting all the time."

"And most importantly, it's secure enough," Cyborg said. "There are plenty of secret exits and hideouts, so if anything happens…"

"And we're going to be guarded every second of the day," Robin added.

"So life here isn't going to be too bad," Terra concluded.

"Certainly not," Nightwalker agreed.

"But what are we to do in our free time?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Uh, find some bad guys to fight?" Terra suggested helpfully.

"Better still," Robin said, "we could do some training. Maybe Naruto and his team could teach us some ninja techniques?"

"Well, if you do approach them," Beast Boy said, "make sure you don't ask that Sasuke guy. He's about as cheerful as a thunderstorm."

"He certainly is scary," Starfire agreed.

"And he has plenty of dark vibes coming out from him," Raven said with a frown. "I felt them the moment he appeared."

"So, what's up with him?" Terra asked.

"Don't know yet. I don't go round reading everyone's minds, you know."

Robin checked his watch and looked around before saying, "Anyone want to head to the training ground with me? I think we have plenty of time to train now."

"I'll come with you," Cyborg offered.

"Me too," Starfire said.

"And I think I'll join in," Beast Boy and Terra chorused in unison.

"We might as well _all _go," Nightwalker said.

"Does that mean I'll have to bring those ninja guards along?" Raven asked, sounding far from pleased.

"Lady Tsunade said they're to travel with you at all times," Nightwalker reminded her.

"Great," Raven muttered. "Perhaps I should stay behind here, then."

"Lonely," Beast Boy commented.

"If that's the case, I'll stay behind with you," Nightwalker offered.

"So you can meditate in silence with her?" Cyborg asked slyly.

Nightwalker rolled his eyes and ignored Cyborg.

"Forget it," Raven sighed. "I'll go along too. I could use some fresh air."

"And so does your escort, perhaps," Beast Boy grinned cheekily.

Raven called to the four ninjas who were supervising their home so diligently, and together, the Titans headed to the training ground. They were not alone when they got there; Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura were there with several other ninjas they had yet to be introduced to. Starfire greeted Sakura and Naruto with her usual enthusiasm, and Sakura waved back, beckoning to the Titans.

"Come to join us for some training?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes!" Cyborg smiled. "Robin here said he would like to learn some ninja techniques from you."

"Oh, we've got plenty we can teach you," Naruto beamed.

"Hey Naruto, are these the Titan guys you were telling us about?"

"Oh Ino…yes, they are! Titans, meet some of our other friends. This is Ino, Choji, Ten Ten and Shino."

"Hello!" Starfire waved and showed off her white teeth in a huge, friendly grin. "I am Starfire, and these are my friends: Robin, Raven, Nightwalker, Cyborg, Terra and Beast Boy. I am most pleased to meet you."

"Yo!" Choji smiled back before reaching into his packet for another chip. "Nice to meet you."

"And where are your other friends?" Starfire asked. "The ninjas who came to our world with you?"

"They're coming soon," Sakura replied. "Want to have some friendly matches with us?"

"I'll accept," Beast Boy grinned.

"Just make sure you don't get your butt kicked," Cyborg murmured to him.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

Soon enough, Neji and the others arrived, pumped up for a good match. Robin was noticeably itching to learn some ninja techniques, and quickly engaged Naruto in a conversation about it. Starfire headed over to Ino and Sakura, chatting away nineteen to the dozen. Within minutes, Naruto was already demonstrating several techniques to Robin, who looked on with such intensity that he could have burned a hole through Naruto.

"Now, you try that," Naruto said. "Good, yes, that's it…good."

"Anyone would think they've been friends for years, not a short while," Raven remarked.

"Better to be friends than enemies," was Nightwalker's reply. "And since we're in their dimension, not the other way round, we need good allies here."

"So, you're going up against them for practice?"

"Depends," Nightwalker answered. "You still got those necklaces Karzor gave us?"

"Yeah."

Starfire had already began a match against Sakura, with Ino looking on. Robin and Naruto had began a close combat battle now, with Robin incorporating into his moves some of the techniques Naruto had just shown him. The other ninjas joined in, and soon, almost everyone was engaged in combat.

"Raven, Nightwalker, aren't you going to join in?" Starfire called out after a while, noting Raven's and Nightwalker's similar poses.

"No. We need to meditate," Raven answered.

"You can always meditate at home," Cyborg pointed out.

"Whatever."

Cyborg shrugged and decided to leave them alone, but Beast Boy was not about to ignore them. Winking at Cyborg and Robin, who stared at him with bemusement, Beast Boy crept closer and closer to the meditating pair in complete silence, a water bottle in hand. Unscrewing the cap, he edge just a little closer and drew back his arm, thrusting it forward and spraying the water over Raven and Nightwalker.

There was no response on Raven or Nightwalker's part, but the path of the water suddenly changed drastically, turning around and splashing Beast Boy neatly. Starfire took one look at it and burst into a giggling fit, enjoying the look on Beast Boy's green face.

"I felt that coming, Beast Boy," Nightwalker said calmly, as if nothing had happened. "I can sense it whenever there's water nearby, you know." Opening his eyes, he shifted his hand slightly, and the water detached from Beast Boy's drenched clothes, splashing him in the face again.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Beast Boy protested.

"That's what you get for disturbing us," Raven said.

"Oh man." Beast Boy indignantly wiped the water away from his face, shaking the droplets away from his hand.

"Heh! That was a good one!" Naruto laughed. "Nightwalker-san, think you could do it again?"

"Gladly." The gleam in Nightwalker's eyes said he was more than happy to oblige. Though his expression remained the same, Raven easily sensed his light mood, one of those emotions that came to him so rarely.

"Oh no no no!" Beast Boy turned to run, but the ground beneath his feet shifted, so that he neatly tripped up. Before he could rise, there was a huge ball of water right above him, and Beast Boy yelled aloud in a most comical fashion as the water descended right onto him, drenching him in a cold shower.

"Now, maybe that'll teach you not to disturb Raven and I when we're meditating."

"That was too harsh a punishment," Beast Boy groaned.

"Promise not to try something like that on us again?"

"Fine, I promise," Beast Boy grumbled, deflating.

"Good." Nightwalker moved his hand again, and the water soaking Beast Boy's clothes left him, watering the ground beneath his feet.

_It's been a long time since I've seen you in this mood, _Raven said.

_Just because I'm so serious doesn't mean I've got no light moods or a sense of humour._

Starfire laughed and clapped her hands, delighted at the little show. "Friend Nightwalker, that was brilliant!" she chuckled. "Will you do this to Beast Boy again one day?"

"If I have to," Nightwalker replied, and he was almost smiling as he said this.

Beast Boy pushed out his lower lip, sulking like a petulant child. "Rest assured, I won't ever bother you again," he said grumpily.

"Good," Raven said, and earned another grumpy look from Beast Boy.

"Well, now that you're not meditating, why don't you and Nightwalker join us, then?" Robin suggested.

"You're really that keen for us to do that?" Nightwalker said.

"Of course."

"Well, then…"

"Oh, come on. Please?" Starfire implored, with her most pleading look.

"Fine. But only for a short while," Raven said.

"Good. Raven-san, who would you like to challenge?" Kakashi asked.

"I'd be happy to fight her," Naruto volunteered at once.

"Sure about that?" Cyborg asked, eyes raised.

"Oh yes, I'm sure. Here I go!"

Raven moved into position opposite Naruto, who was already in fighting stance. Naruto was clearly pumped up, eager to test his skills against this Titan who seemed so formidable.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Raven remained calm as she found herself surrounded by countless Narutos, all of them completely identical. They all laughed at her in unison, daring her to guess which one the real one was. Raven took in the scene at a single glance, and the tiniest of smiles lifted her lips.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she roared, releasing a powerful blast of energy that swept outwards like a tsunami wave. All the Naruto clones yelled aloud before they vanished in puffs of smoke one by one, until only a single Naruto was left, the only one whom Raven had not attacked.

"I know the real you," Raven said coolly. "Your aura is different from your clones, so don't waste time trying that jutsu on me again. Now it's my turn. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Kakashi whistled with awe as five very large boulders rose upwards, suspended in mid-air by Raven's telekinesis. One by one, she hurled them forwards, aiming for Naruto. Naruto uttered something that sounded like a loud _oof, _and hastily moved from side to side rapidly, dodging the deadly rocks.

"Take this!" Naruto grabbed a handful of kunais and shurikens from his pouch and flung them at Raven while running forward.

Raven stopped them easily, not even moving her feet. Naruto, in the meantime, continued to barrel towards her at top speed, before performing another hand sign.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"That again?" Raven muttered, eyes raised.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto warned, as numerous clones once again appeared. This time, they did not go straight for Raven, but leaped upwards and split up, while others remained concealed.

With ferocious war-like cries, the clones charged straight for their target, fists clenched. Raven quickly evaluated the situation and sent out countless blasts of telekinetic energy, blasting away the clones.

From behind, two of Naruto's clones rapidly began forming a massive Rasengan.

Concentrating on eliminating the visible clones, Raven didn't appear to notice the activity going on behind her. Naruto's busy clones grinned, and with the Rasengan completed, they charged.

Sensing the movement behind her, Raven whirled around sharply at the last minute, finally noticing the Rasengan. There was no time to move, and just in time, she managed to fling up a shield.

"Gah!" Raven grunted with effort as she strove to maintain the shield, while the clones relentlessly thrust forward with the Rasengan, struggling to break the shield.

In the heat of the moment, Raven seemed to forget it was only a friendly combat session, and unleashed more power than she would have. Thrusting the shield forward to repel Naruto's clones, she flew backwards and dispelled the shield, receiving a clear view of Naruto's clones. Eyes glowing, she raised her arms and sent forth a vicious mass of swirling energy, destroying the clones at last. With renewed vigour, she kept it up, until all the clones were gone, leaving behind only the real Naruto.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"Ahhh!" Naruto gave a yell of shock as he found himself completely enclosed by Raven's dark energy. He was lifted high into the air, and then he felt himself being hurled towards a tree at a dangerously rapid speed.

"Whoa!" Realizing that Raven was going too far, Nightwalker hastily leaped into action, blood weaving to halt Naruto's flight. Naruto jerked to a stop in mid-air, and Raven, just in time, remembered what this match was meant to be. Grimacing and berating herself mentally, she gently lowered Naruto to the ground.

"Sorry. Guess I got a little carried away," Raven said.

"It's OK." Naruto was breathless and slightly freaked out, but otherwise unscathed. "I guess you forgot this was just a friendly match, huh?"

Raven pursed up her lips, her face tightening. "Whatever it is," she said, "forget about anyone else fighting me today."

"Getting a little…tensed up, perhaps?" Cyborg asked.

"Think whatever you like."

Naruto opened his mouth and was about to say something else when two extremely breathless and nervous-looking Jonin ninjas ran towards them, doubling over and struggling to catch their breath. The fear emanating from them was so strong that Raven's head jerked around at once.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Raven-dono, you've got to move out of here at once!" Genma Shiranui panted. "Right now!"

"Genma, what's up?" Kakashi asked.

"They're here!"

"Who's here?" Robin asked, frowning.

"It's Slade!"

**To all my reviewers, thank you so much! **


	10. Slade's Appearance

"What?" Robin spluttered incredulously. "Slade? Are you certain?"

"Yes!" Genma cried. "He identified himself as Slade, and said he's here to deliver a message! And he's brought some company!"

Robin's eyes narrowed to slits. "So he's here at last," he said in a low, fierce voice. "After all this time of hiding…now's the perfect chance to stop him!"

"This ninja said he does have companions with him…" Cyborg cautioned.

"So what?" Robin snapped. "Why should it make a difference? We're not alone ourselves! Unless Slade has actually brought along a hundred minions along, I don't think this is a battle we'll lose easily. Now, let's move."

"Perhaps we should get Raven-san to a safe place first," Hinata said.

"I can't afford to hide like a coward in moments like this," Raven replied firmly. "I'm going along with all of you."

"Not a good idea," Sakura protested. "Slade is the informer, isn't he? He's probably come for you and the gem! You could be walking right into his trap!"

"I can deal with bad guys, Sakura. I've seen more than my fair share all these years, and I think I can survive an encounter with another one."

"Then you'd better keep low," Kakashi warned her.

"I'll do what I must."

"Raidou, you report this to Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said to Genma's companion. Genma, you come with us and lead us to Slade."

"Right. Follow me."

Raven, Starfire and Nightwalker took off into the air, Nightwalker deliberately flying right in front of Raven. _I could squash Slade like a bug if he says he's come for you! _Nightwalker fumed. _I admit, the temptation is almost too strong to resist. _

_It's not like you to be so bloodthirsty. _

_I wonder if you're not feeling the same way? _

_Perhaps, but either way, I'm going to keep my emotions in check. You'd better do so too! _

_We'll all do as we must. _

"They're in that direction." Raising a hand, Genma pointed in a westerly direction. "There are about ten of them in total."

"Only ten. We can take them down," Robin said confidently.

"Let's hope it's going to be as simple as you think," Terra sighed.

"Simple or not, today's going to be the day we taken down Slade once and for all."

On and on they moved, until Raven halted them with a single sharp word. The group halted in unison, the ninjas perching on tree branches. Raven was gazing into the distance intensely, her eyes glittering in her pale face.

"Raven-san?"

"Slade's nearby. Too near. I can feel him."

"Prepare yourselves," Kakashi instructed, and the ninjas immediately grabbed weapons from their pouch, holding them ready in their hands.

"I'll go check it out first," Starfire offered bravely.

"No. Stay together," Robin said in a low voice. "Slade might already be aware of our presence."

"Let me scan the place first," Neji said. "Byakugan!" He peered intensely into the distance, and the others waited with baited breath.

"They're close," Neji reported. "I can see ten of them in total."

"And Slade…"

"What does he look like?"

"Metallic looking, huge body, mask on face…"

"He's there alright," Neji said. "Surrounded by those men. They all look like ninjas."

"How on earth did Slade even come to this dimension?" Robin demanded.

"Figure that out later," Cyborg said. "For now, we figure out how to stop Slade!"

"We probably have the element of surprise, for now," Terra said. "Slade may not know yet that we're here."

Neji focused his gaze intensely on Slade before saying, "They're still moving forward now. They're not acting like they know we're here."

"Then we ought to launch a sudden attack on them now," Naruto said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Cyborg agreed.

All eyes turned to Kakashi, who considered it for a moment, then nodded. "Alright," he said. "Remember to keep it simple. Surround Slade and the ninjas and take them down fast."

"Got it."

"Move!"

With surprising speed and agility, the ninjas sprang into action, leaping along the tree branches lightly. Raven, Nightwalker and Starfire flew forward together, side by side, while Beast Boy morphed into a crow. Terra tore up a large chunk of rock from the ground, and gestured to Robin and Cyborg to hop onto it while she controlled it, maneuvering it forward.

"Do you think we can take down Slade for good this time?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"We have to," Robin said fiercely. "It's not a matter of whether we can or not. We must!"

Leading the way, Neji stopped suddenly, holding up a hand. The entire group halted, looking at Neji, who quietly told them, "We're close enough now. Spread out and hide."

"And wait for my signal," Kakashi said. "When I whistle, make your move."

"Got it."

Slade and his ninja companions continued to advance forward while the Titans and their ninja allies watched them quietly from a distance, concealed by the trees and bushes. Raven breathed in and out numerous times, keeping herself calm. _No anger. No fear, _she told herself sternly. _No emotions whatsoever. Just stay calm, and do what you have to. _

Kakashi was leaning further forward now, his revealed eye watching Slade's every move. With each step Slade and his minions took, they were getting closer and closer to where the Titans and ninjas were.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto whispered.

"I know." Kakashi peered down from his hiding point again, and came to a quick decision there and then. Pursing up his lips, he let out a sharp whistle, like a bird.

In a flash, Titans and ninjas alike leaped out from their hiding places, descending upon Slade and his minions like birds swooping down for food on the ground. Following their common sense, they spread out in a circle, completely surrounding the enemy.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here," Slade drawled. "The Teen Titans again – with some new friends. What a surprise."

"Really?" Robin sneered, reaching for his stick. "A surprise? Or a planned visit, I wonder?"

"I'm not interested in fighting with you, dear Robin," Slade said, in his deep, dangerous voice. "Just hand Raven over to me, and we'll be gone."

"Over my dead body."

"This no longer concerns you, Robin," Slade warned. "This is between me and Raven now."

"So wrong!" Terra snapped. "This is between you and _us_!"

"Back off," Slade replied. "I'm not here for you. Raven." He looked her straight in the face, and made a sharp gesture with his hand. "Come with me, and there'll be no trouble for your friends."

Nightwalker stepped in front of Raven protectively, his eyes dangerously cold. "You want Raven, do you?" he asked. "Well, come and take her yourself if you dare, then."

"Oh, but I don't have to," Slade said lightly. "She knows what she's destined to do, after all. I don't need force to take her."

"You're not taking her or the gem!" Naruto spat angrily.

Slade's head swiveled in Naruto's direction, as if he had just realized he was there. "Her or the gem?" he echoed mockingly. "Oh dear. It looks like you really don't know much about the gem, do you?"

"Perhaps not," Sakura voiced out, "but we know what it's for."

"You poor little girl," Slade said. "You think Raven told you so much about the gem that you know everything about it? Sadly for you all, she missed telling you something _very _important about it!"

Raven released her breath on a long, sustained hiss of anger.

"Slade, if you say anything more…" Nightwalker threatened.

"What? Aren't you all Raven's friends? Don't you think they have the right to know what the gem _really _is? Or should I say, _who _the gem really is?"

"_Who _the gem really is?" Sai said, puzzled. "Isn't the gem an…"

Kakashi felt an odd chill running down his spine.

"Raven-san, is he telling the truth?" Neji asked.

Raven said nothing, but kept her gaze stubbornly fixed on the distance, her lips pinched into a straight, thin line.

"Of course I'm telling the truth," Slade said, spreading his hands in an almost innocent gesture. "Surely you didn't think I'd travel all the way to another dimension to tell a lie? Have none of you found out yet that _Raven herself is the gem_?"


	11. The Truth About Raven

"What? _Raven-san_ is the gem?" Kiba spluttered, with such force that a fountain of spit sprayed from his mouth. "No – no way! That's impossible!"

"Is it?" Slade challenged coldly.

"No way," Sakura breathed, her mind thinking back to everything Raven had said to Tsunade. Now her words made sense indeed! "Raven-san herself _is _the gem? Now I understand her conversation with Tsunade-sama!"

"That would make sense indeed," Kakashi agreed gravely. "But I still can't…Raven-san, is this true? You are the gem?"

"Her silence should provide the answer you're looking for, isn't it?" Slade said.

"It can't be." More than just a few people were having severe difficulty in absorbing this shocking news. Jaws were hanging loose, and eyes were bulging wide. Nightwalker alone looked unsurprised, his face pale and his fists clenched at his side.

"Oh, but it can be," Slade said. "And, on top of that, do you know what relationship Raven has with that demon?"

"Slade!" Nightwalker's teeth were bared into a snarl, like a feral animal, his eyes gleaming like ice, one blue, one black. The look on his face would have been enough to terrify anyone into silence. Anyone but Slade. "If you dare…"

"Nightwalker." Without even looking at him, Raven raised a hand and laid it on his elbow, restraining him. "It's alright. They'll have to know anyway, eventually."

"But…"

_Trust me. _

"Still don't know much, do you?" Slade remarked. "Well, looks like Raven really does trust you, isn't it?"

"What you say is insignificant to us," Robin snapped.

"Really? Insignificant?" Slade's eyes were gleaming with amusement now. "I wonder if you'll still hold the same opinion when I tell you that your sweet friend Raven is the daughter of the demon the gem will release?"

The previous silence of shock was nothing whatsoever compared to the stunned silence that now deafened everyone. Starfire gasped aloud, her hands flying to her open mouth. But apart from that, no-one else was capable of making any sounds.

"No." Terra was the first to break the silence after that, her voice a hushed whisper. "No. It cannot be. Raven's our friend. She…"

"So much for my words being insignificant," Slade said mockingly.

"You're lying!" Robin exploded. "That – that can't be true! Raven's on our side. She would never…"

"That only shows how little you know about her," Slade sighed.

"Liar!" Cyborg bellowed in a fury. "How dare you? Take THIS!"

"Cyborg!" Raven immediately flung up a shield in front of him, halting his progress sharply.

"Raven! What are you doing? Are you just going to stand there while this beast blabbers lie after lie about you?"

"What lies?" Raven asked, her tone dull and flat.

"You can't be saying Slade's actually… I mean, you can't be the gem! You can't be the one to release that demon into our world! And that demon can't be your _father_!"

Raven sighed, shutting her eyes wearily. "Much as I hate to say it," she said tonelessly, "Slade, for once, is telling the truth. I – I am indeed the gem, the portal Trigon seeks. And Trigon is my father."

She had stunned everyone into silence with those words, ever so effectively. Suddenly, it was as if she was standing right in the middle of a huge vacuum, with a very large audience observing her from the periphery. Raven had not thought she could feel anything, but with the stares she was now getting, she felt a strangely distant pain constricting her heart, squeezing away her years of training at emotion control.

"Raven, please say you're lying," Robin whispered. "Please. I – this is just too much to…"

"Every word I and Slade have said is true, Robin. To say they were lies would be to tell a huge lie."

Cyborg turned hopeless-looking eyes upon Nightwalker. "You're the one who knows her best, Nightwalker," Cyborg said, almost sounding desperate. "Everything they've said…is it true?"

Nightwalker shut his eyes, his head bowed. "Yes," was his monosyllabic answer. He hesitated before continuing, "I've always known this, even before I met Raven. I was brought up with a strong knowledge of the uncanny from a young age, and so I discovered the truth some time ago."

Raven could no longer bear it by then. The shock, the suddenness of everything came crashing down on her with full force, like a tsunami at its peak, and her mind let out a wordless cry. For the first time in so many years, she felt emotions surfacing dangerously. The trees and bushes and rocks around them literally exploded from her dark energy, and the Titans and ninjas gasped aloud.

_Control, control. _With a ferocious burst of self-control, Raven poured all her years of intense training into practice, and blocked off everything she felt: the anguish, the rage, the helplessness. The dangerous dark energy inside her dwindled, and Raven felt all her calm and control returning at last.

"See that?" Slade said. "See what a danger she is to you? After all the secrets she's kept from you, you still wish to call her a friend?"

"Raven." Robin turned to her, his face twisted with a nameless expression. "Why – why didn't you ever tell us all of this? Why wait for our enemy to reveal your secrets like this?"

"You think this is something I'm proud of?"

"No, but…"

"Enough." Nightwalker's quiet voice conveyed a command much stronger than any shout could have. "Enough of this. Our focus now should be Slade, not interrogating Raven."

"Oh no, I am not your main focus," Slade said softly. "It is Raven who's right in the centre of attention right now, as it should be. Now come with me, child. And this is not a request."

Nightwalker lunged forward with amazing speed, punching Slade with such force that he went flying backwards, striking a tree sharply. Slade's ninja companions murmured with outrage, and immediately struck back, whipping out kunais and shurikens, while others began to focus on their ninjutsus.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Nightwalker's rose in a crescendo as he summoned an almighty gust of wind, directing it with sufficient control to ensure that only the rogue ninjas were lifted up from the ground and suspended in mid-air, unable to get down. Ignoring their yells of outrage, Nightwalker directed the gust of wind upwards until they were above the treetops, and then he calmly hurled them away until they were all out of sight.

"Do you wish to be next, Slade?" Nightwalker asked, in a soft, terrible voice.

"What makes you think I'll go down so easily?" Slade asked coolly. "You can blow me a hundred miles away, and it won't matter. In the end, I'll still be back for Raven. No matter where she goes, she cannot run. And she knows that."

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to simply submit to my fate," Raven said softly. "If I have to undergo what comes, I will not go down without a fight. And I'm sure you already know that, Slade."

"You're all wasting my time," Slade said. "Raven, you will come with me now, or I will…"

"Or you'll what?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Do not interfere," Slade warned coldly, "or there _will _be consequences. So stay out. Raven…"

"No." Nightwalker stepped in front of Raven protectively, one arm stretched to its full length sideways. "You're not taking her, Slade."

"Who do you think you are?" Slade sneered. "Raven's guardian? Her lover?"

"I'm her friend," Nightwalker replied quietly. "And I'm not letting you take her away like this."

"And neither are we."

Slade's eyes flickered to a point behind Nightwalker and Raven as the Titans and ninjas congregated behind them, forming a united team. "You heard us, Slade," Cyborg said firmly. "We're not letting you take Raven. If you want her, then why don't you try getting past us first?"

"You know the truth about Raven, and you still wish to support her?"

"She's our friend," Robin answered simply. "And friends always support each other. You thought you could turn us against Raven just by revealing her identity? But then, you've never understood the meaning of friendship, and never will!"

Raven looked back at her Titan friends, and her heart lifted. "You'll really…"

"Of course!" Starfire cried, giving Raven a quick hug. "We are friends, are we not? Do not friends always stick together, no matter what happens?"

"Sure do!" Beast Boy smiled.

"Hmph." Slade almost sounded amused. "_How _sentimental. But that doesn't matter to me. I'm taking Raven now, and nothing can stop me."

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy sneered. "You and what army?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." Slade snapped a finger efficiently, and the Titans' eyes widened as they saw the ground around Slade rumbling, as if an earthquake was about to take place. The earth rose up and took shape, and gasps of shock arose from the ninjas as they set eyes on the huge rock-like monsters in front of them. There were more of them than anyone could count, and all of them were gleaming with fire and lava.

"Gaaah!" Beast Boy squealed comically, his eyes bulging in his head, and Cyborg glared at him.

"You _had _to ask, didn't you?"

**To all my reviewers, thank you so much. Happy New Year to you all! :) **


	12. Hard Choice

Robin and his companions glared round at the countless monsters surrounding them, eyes narrowed. Their numbers were so great that was impossible to even see past them. It was as if Slade's minions had covered every inch of ground around them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Cyborg groaned, smacking his forehead.

"Wish that was the case," Robin muttered.

"And how are we supposed to kick the butt now?" Starfire asked anxiously.

"We do it the old-fashioned way," Robin said. "Take them down with all your might. Show them no mercy. And keep an eye on Raven."

"Don't worry about me," Raven said. "I can take care of myself. You focus on the fight."

"You're the one they want in the end," Terra reminded her. "If we focus all our attention on these…beasts, one of them could easily run off with you, and we wouldn't even know. Our priority is to get you out of here safely."

"Do as I say," Raven commanded sharply. "Don't concentrate on me. I'm capable of keeping myself safe."

"Not an option," Kakashi said. "You said you're the gem, right? If that's the case, you're the most important one here. You get away from here, and we'll hold them off."

"What, you expect me to run while you all risk your lives?" raven retorted. "_Not _an option either! I'm staying to fight, and that's final!"

"You're going to put the entire ninja world at risk if we fail!" Naruto snapped. "No-one's going to think of you as a coward if you flee! Too much depends on you!"

"Uh, guys," Beast Boy said, "can we quit the conversation and start the fighting?" He pointed in the direction of their enemies. "They're starting to COME AFTER US! AHHH!"

"Titans, GO!" Robin bellowed.

Every single person there fought back with every ounce of strength and power in them, like madmen. Starfire rose high in the air and released so many starbolts that her comrades were nearly blinded by the non-stop flashing green light. Nightwalker joined her in the air, dispatching powerful blasts of lightning all over the place, targeting as many enemies as he could. Raven released all the energy she could, crumbling the monsters into rocks, while Robin hurled disc after disc at them. Cyborg was blasting away with his sonic cannon, and Terra and Beast Boy fought side by side with their powers. Near them, the ninjas put all their ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu skills into use, fighting until their skin was damp with sweat.

"Are we even getting anywhere?" Beast Boy demanded angrily after some time, looking round at their enemies. "I mean, why does it look like the same number of bad guys is still there?"

"Maybe they can replicate themselves?" Naruto yelled back. "Raven-san…"

"I've never encountered these beasts before," she replied. "No point asking me anything about them!"

"Please say someone has a plan at least!" Beast Boy groaned. "Before they kick our butts completely!"

"They're _not _going to!" Robin snarled fiercely. "We're not going to let them!"

"Hate to burst your bubble," Cyborg said, "but in case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly gaining the upper hand here!"

Grunting, Robin took down two more opponents with his exploding discs and wiped sweat away from his forehead. "We'll find a way!" he panted. "We can't let them take Raven, at any cost!"

Fighting furiously with her starbolts, Starfire glanced down at the ninjas and called out, "Cannot you ninjas do something to kick their butts? Do not you all have some sort of might power?"

"We _are _using them, if you haven't noticed!" Naruto retorted breathlessly.

"I thought you ninjas…" Starfire paused to focus more attention into blasting away another monster. "I thought…AHH!" She gave a yell of outrage and shock as a blast of fire directed itself upwards and hit her with deadly accuracy. She felt a terrible burning pain all over her skin, and then she felt the wind rushing past her as she plummeted downwards.

"STARFIRE!" Robin cried aloud with shock and began to rush forward frantically, furiously taking down numerous rock monsters along the way. With a quick, neat movement, he somehow managed to make a deft somersault forward to avoid being hit by another blast of fire, catching Starfire in his arms just in the nick of time.

"Star, you OK?" Terra yelled, from where she was.

"Aaah…" Starfire could only moan in reply as she passed a hand over her face.

From further away, there was another yell of agony as Hinata and Ino also got struck, falling. Robin swore under his breath as he surveyed the situation, feeling a terrible sense of hopelessness that he so seldom felt. It seemed that each time one enemy went down, there were another two to take its place. What could anyone do against such opponents?

"You know," Slade drawled, raising his voice to ensure he could be heard above the din, "you poor fools really don't have to do this the hard way. All you have to do is surrender Raven to me, and it'll be over. No-one gets hurt."

"Hah!" Naruto snorted with contempt. "You can only wish for that, Slade, no more! I will not run from this! This is my way of the ninja!"

Slade clucked mockingly and folded his arms, shaking his head. "Your way of the ninja," he sighed. "Oh, you poor fool! You _really _don't understand anything, do you?"

Nightwalker cleared his sides with a blast of lightning from each hand and whirled round to glare at Slade, positioned on a tree branch overlooking the chaotic scene. "You think this is enough to stop us?" he yelled. "You think we're going to give Raven up to you easily?"

Slade smiled lazily behind his mask, unfazed. "Why don't we wait and see?" he returned calmly.

On and on they fought, until it seemed a miracle that the Titans and ninjas were still on their feet. Hinata, Ino, Chouji and Sakura were already unconscious, sprawled all over in a most undignified manner, and Starfire was on the verge of fainting as well. Naruto's body was bathed in sweat, with salty drops raining from him. Eyes narrowed, he looked round, trying to form a plan in his head, which seemed as heavy as two rocks.

_Raven! What are we to do? _Nightwalker demanded. _We've been fighting for an hour, and the same number of these…creatures are still standing! You have any idea what to do? _

_I'm trying to think! _

_Could you think faster? _

_I could say the same to you! _

Nightwalker grunted with the effort of trying to keep up, and swayed unsteadily as he found himself charged at for the umpteenth time. _Robin would have a lot to say if we lose this fight! _

_We're not going to lose! _

_Well, good to see you still have some fighting spirit left! _

_You ought to know by now that I'm not capable of giving up! _

Nightwalker almost smiled to himself as he engaged in a ferocious hand-to-hand combat with two opponents at the same time. It was a most peculiar conversation to be having during the heat of battle, but at least it took his mind off the stress, no matter how briefly. _I never said that! _he replied. _I was just commenting that it's good you still have the same determination now! _

Another shriek sounded, and as Nightwalker turned to look, he saw Terra falling from a levitating rock, clutching her side. She hit the ground with a sickening thud, and Nightwalker grimaced. He could imagine the pain she must have felt.

A huge rock came flying in his direction with deadly speed as Nightwalker used a water wave to douse out two enemies. Sensing the movement, he tried to defend himself, but exhaustion slowed his reflexes considerably, and he failed to react in time. He managed to lunge to one side, but the rock did have a pretty large radius, and managed to hit his left temple with sufficient force to bring him to his knees.

_Nightwalker! _

_Uhhh…don't worry about me! It'll take more than a bump on the head to stop me! _

A fire rope uncoiled and headed straight for Nightwalker, who was still too stunned and dazed to move. In one swift motion, it struck him in the chest, sending out a sizzling blast that promptly paralyzed him, leaving him more than half unconscious. The fire rope continued to move in the meantime, wrapping itself around Nightwalker and immobilizing him fully.

_Oh no! _Watching her friend, Raven realized they were all in big, big trouble. She had seen that fire rope before, and knew what it was capable of. There were others making their move now, going straight for the other Titans and ninjas.

Raven grimaced, tempted to clap her hands over her ears as shouts and roars of outrage threatened to burst her eardrums. There was no-one to match the sudden new attack, and in half a minute, Raven's brave comrades were all prisoners, immobilized and suspended in mid-air, legs kicking out furiously as they tried in vain to break free.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Slade nimbly leaped down from the tree branch and dusted off his hands, eyeing his captives. "What a sad ending," he sneered. He began to stride towards Raven, and Raven glared at him in a fury, backing away slowly.

"You can't hide forever," Slade said softly. "All your comrades are down; you're alone now. Why don't you simply come with me and end all this trouble?"

"You can't make me!"

"Really?" Turning sideways, Slade gave a single nod.

"AAAHHH!" Screams filled the air as powerful blasts of fire and lightning ran through the fire ropes, zapping Raven's friends with considerable force. Raven actually flinched, watching with gaping eyes as her friends writhed about in sheer agony, before going completely limp. No longer able to take it, she whirled round to face Slade.

"STOP!" she bellowed. "Stop hurting them! I'll – I'll go with you."

"Hmph? What was that?" Slade leaned forward, cupping a hand around his ear in an exaggerated movement. "I don't think I heard you correctly. You want to repeat it?"

"I said I'll go with you. If you let them go."

"Ah, now we're talking." Slade snapped his fingers loudly and made a gesture with his hand. The beasts holding Raven's friends captive immediately stopped the torture, leaving the Titans and ninjas flopping about limply, groaning with pain. Raven breathed out, feeling relieved for the briefest of moments before remembering that she was not to have a happy fate this time.

"Come." Slade addressed Raven as if she were a dog, gesturing to her impatiently. "Come along peacefully, and your friends will be left alone."

"Nooo. Ray-ven…" Robin groaned as he moved feebly, his head lolling sideways. "Don't go…"

"I'm sorry, Robin. This time, there is no other way. Goodbye…friends." Raven cast a final glance towards her comrades who had been with her through so much, and then turned away, following Slade and his minions.

**So sorry for making you wait for so long! I got pretty occupied with other things, so I did kinda neglect this story! **

**Anyways, just to let you know, this story is already coming to an end! There'll be 2-3 more chapters, and then we can say adieu to this tale! **


	13. Determination

Robin found himself distantly wondering if someone had just smashed a rock into his body. It was throbbing over and over again in waves, the pain dulling him to the point that he could barely recollect his scattered wits. His limbs felt like lumps of metal connected to his body, not at all under his control. He could hear groans around him, and sensed some movement, but he couldn't quite seem to get the command to move to his legs and arms.

"Robin? Robin! Can you hear me?"

"Star…fire…" Robin somehow managed to turn over slightly, and saw Starfire kneeling next to him, her skin covered with hideous purple and red bruises. Her eyes were mildly glazed and unfocused. "What…"

"The bad guys have our friend!" Starfire said frantically. "Slade took Raven with him!"

"No…can't…" Robin strained to move his muscles, but they wouldn't obey him. "Got to…stop them…save Raven."

"None of us can really do anything for now." This came from Cyborg, who was sitting hunched near Robin, an arm across his chest. "I don't know what those…monsters did to us, but they've pretty much immobilized us."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Naruto protested loudly, outraged. "If the demon is released…"

"Yes, we know about that," Beast Boy interrupted. "But in case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly in the best condition."

Naruto cursed in Japanese, his eyes blazing like blue fire. Despite the obvious pain it caused him, he somehow managed to rise to his feet, his legs noticeably wobbling. "It doesn't matter!" he said, loud and clear. "This is the worst possible time to give up! We can't just let Raven-san surrender to her fate! I say we get up and go after them!"

"Dude," Beast Boy retorted, "we don't even know where Slade's taken Raven! She could be absolutely anywhere!"

"I can try using my Byakugan," Hinata suggested timidly. "I think I still have enough chakra to use my kekkei genkai."

"And so can I," Neji voiced up, sounding rather breathless. "Hinata-sama." He nodded at his cousin, and the duo poured forth all their effort into activating their dojutsu.

After some time, Neji shook his head and shut his eyes. "It's not working," he said. "I can't see any of them at all. They must be too far out of range for us to detect."

With Starfire's help, Robin slowly sat up, rubbing his aching temples. "Cyborg, use your communicator," he instructed. "Perhaps…"

"No good, Robin." Cyborg shook his head grimly. "I tried it at least ten times, and it doesn't work. Slade wouldn't have been stupid enough to leave Raven detectable like that."

"And Akamaru isn't getting anything either," Kiba voiced up. He glanced at his very large dog, who was whining and lowering his head in defeat. "Odd…it's as if Raven-san's scent doesn't even exist here!"

"Then what are we going to do?" Terra demanded. "If we don't know where Raven is…"

Sakura's face fell, then just as suddenly, lit up again. "Can't Nightwalker-san use his telepathy to sense Raven?" she said. "I mean, he is a telepath, yes?"

"Dang!" Cyborg smashed his fist into the ground next to him. "Of course! What a half-wit we've all been! Why didn't we think of that first?"

"I guess Nightwalker doesn't use his telepathy often enough for us to remember he does have that power," Beast Boy offered.

"Or perhaps it's due to the fact that none of us are exactly very clear-headed at the moment, dummy," Cyborg said, glaring at his friend.

Starfire turned round to look at Nightwalker, who was keeping a distance from the others, levitating in a meditative position, his eyes closed. Despite the thin stream of blood streaking his left temple, he appeared to be largely unaffected by everything, his mind closed to the world. A cloud of dark energy surrounded him, partially cloaking him in shadows.

"Does meditating make him more…powerful or something?" Naruto asked.

"As a matter of fact, we don't really know. But Raven says meditating helps her keep her powers and emotions under control, so I guess the same applies to Nightwalker," Robin replied.

"But this isn't the time to meditate!" Kiba said impatiently. "Meditating takes time, and we _don't _have time on our side!"

"I am sure Nightwalker knows what he is doing," Starfire said, eyeing the dark energy that was continuously flowing around him.

"I sure hope he can at least zone in on Raven's location," Cyborg said grimly.

Nightwalker shifted himself slightly, and finally opened his eyes, fully alert now. "I've already sensed Raven," he announced calmly. "She's in the old town library with Slade and the others."

"Library?" Beast Boy's green eyebrows shot up. "Really? Since when did Slade have a taste for books?"

"Idiot." Cyborg cuffed him on the ear, and Beast Boy yelped, scooting away. "I'm sure Slade has better reasons than that."

"He intends to make Raven perform the ritual that will release Trigon into the world now," Nightwalker went on.

"WHAT?" Naruto's voice, or rather, bellow, was loud enough to make everyone cringe. "NOW? Are you kidding me? Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"I had to meditate to regain my energy before I could use my telepathy," Nightwalker replied, with surprising patience. "I only found this out several minutes ago. And even if I had discovered this earlier, what could any of us do? None of you are in the condition to move around, let alone fight."

"You idiot!" Naruto snapped, losing his patience. "How can you be so casual about something like this? The whole world could be destroyed if we don't stop Raven-san! If you're not going to do anything, I'll go myself! Tell me where that library is!"

"Don't bother with running all the way there. I'm teleporting us there." Nightwalker stood up, and the dark energy around him dispelled. "I can use my dark energy to move us through time and space, as well as regenerate you. Are you willing to come with me?"

"Are you kidding?" Sakura threw out her arms sideways. "Of course we are! This isn't the time to chicken out!"

"I have to warn you, the situation could get extremely ugly if we can't stop Raven from unleashing Trigon," Nightwalker said quietly. "If Trigon ascends, there's no guarantee that we'll live to tell the tale. None of you know what that demon's like. Are you willing to take the risk?"

"I am." Naruto planted his fists on his hips and straightened his back, standing there tall and proud. "That is my way of the ninja!"

"And we're all coming too!" Shikamaru piped up.

"And no matter what awaits us there, we will kick the butt and save our friend Raven!" Starfire cheered.

"Good. Then let's move." Nightwalker raised his arms sideways, palms facing the sky, and began murmuring a chant in a foreign tongue that no-one comprehended. The air around him seemed to darken, and masses of dark energy swirled around him eerily, expanding outwards and carpeting the ground in black.

"Keep close, everyone," Nightwalker instructed. "And keep as still as possible until we're there." He resumed the chant as the others edged closer together, bracing themselves for the teleportation.

"_Minahima dai karano no kafsu! Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" _Nightwalker propelled the last of his energy into it, and the Titans and ninjas saw the world around them darkening completely as they were swarmed by the dark energy. Then they felt themselves growing oddly lighter, almost surreal, even as energy flowed back into them, and heard what sounded like a mild _whoosh _as Nightwalker skilfully moved them through time and space.

By the time the dark energy in the battle scene had cleared up, there was no more sign of any living thing.

**Ok, just 2 or so more chapters to go, and this will be over! **

**FYI, I'm currently thinking about writing another TTxNaruto crossover fic in the future, also starring Nightwalker. Basically, the Teen Titans uncover a new dangerous villain, and realize they need to infiltrate the Ninja Academy at Konoha in order to get the bad guy. So Raven and Nightwalker go undercover and head to the Ninja Academy under a guise of ninjas in training. **

**Well, that's the rough idea. Like it? Hate it? Please let me know what you think, and I'll consider writing it when I'm free. **


	14. Ominous Warning

"So…this place is the _library_?" Naruto found himself staring hard at the ancient, run-down place that resembled a destroyed building more than a book-housing place. Dust and cracks covered the entire building, which was as dark as night. "I mean…this looks so…run-down. Are you sure you got the right place?"

"It is, I assure you. I can feel Raven's aura from here."

"So, who wants to go into that spooky place, then?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're _all _going in, spooky or not." Cyborg waggled a finger at Beast Boy. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark?"

"Am not!"

"So it shouldn't be a problem, then."

"Dude, I never said it would be!" Beast Boy protested.

Rolling his eyes, Cyborg turned and gestured to Robin. "So, what's the deal?" he asked. "Are we going to do a little spying first, or do we simply bust in and take down Slade?"

"Our priority is to get to Raven first," Robin replied, frowning. "So, under the circumstances…I think it's best if we get a lock on Raven's exact location first. Nightwalker?"

Nightwalker shut his eyes and carefully focused all his telepathy on the library, scanning the entire place bit by bit. Eventually, he looked up again, an almost-smile on his face. "Got her," he said. "She's in a room near the bottom floor. And she's meditating. Slade's close by her. I can't feel the other monsters."

"Meditating?" Shikamaru echoed. "With that Slade guy so near? I must admit this is a pretty strange time to be meditating."

"On the other hand," Nightwalker said, "it's actually the perfect time. Meditating keep her emotions and power under control. If she's calm and controlled enough, she could easily have staged an escape."

"Even with Slade next to her?" Sakura asked.

"You don't know Raven," Nightwalker replied. "She's about the most resourceful person I know. If there's no way out, she'll _make _a way out herself."

"And how did she convince Slade to let her meditate first?" Sai asked.

"I think that's a question only Raven can answer. When we've rescued her."

"Alright. What's the plan, then?" Terra asked. "Should we just bust in and take down Slade? Nightwalker said he can't feel the other monsters. I think we can easily handle one bad guy."

"It's not going to be so easy," Nightwalker warned her.

"Don't tell me you felt other bad guys in there?" Beast Boy groaned.

"This place isn't as abandoned as it looks," Nightwalker replied. "It's older than you can imagine, and it's haunted."

"Haunted?" Beast Boy squeaked. "You mean, there are GHOSTS in there?" He yelped in a manner that would have been most comical were it not for the gravity of the situation.

"Not ghosts. I mean the Phantonas and Phantasisms."

"The phan…what?" Robin asked, looking bewildered.

"Phantonas and Phantasisms. Ancient ghoulish creatures older than the earth itself. And they're swarming around in this place."

"And they're the bad guys?" Terra asked.

"They're on their own side."

"OK…"

"We won't be able to stop them the way we do with the other crooks," Nightwalker said. "The Phantonas and Phantasisms are not…solid beings, so our powers won't really affect them."

"And assuming they'll attack us, how do we get past them then?" Kakashi asked.

"We _can _get past the Phantasisms. I've got this with me." Nightwalker reached into his robe and pulled out a small, grey disc with the most unusual shape anyone had seen. A single red gem sat in the middle of it. "My old mentor from Azarath gave this to me in case the day came when we had to face the Phantasisms. And now's the perfect time to use it."

"What is that?" Kiba asked curiously, peering at it.

"An ancient relic that'll prevent the Phantasisms from getting too close. I can use it to buy us time until we get to Raven."

"And what about the Phantonas?" Starfire asked.

"This relic only protects us from the Phantasisms, I'm afraid. I've got nothing to stop the Phantonas."

"Aaahhh!" Beast Boy yelped again and ducked behind Cyborg, shivering like a cold dog. "NOOO! I don't want to have to face GHOSTS in there!"

"Quit it, man!" Cyborg whirled round and grabbed Beast Boy by the arm. "Nightwalker just said they're not ghosts! Do you need your ears cleaned?"

"But…but…"

"Quit your blabbering, won't you?" Kiba said bluntly, with a roll of his eyes.

Ignoring Beast Boy, Nightwalker returned the relic to his clothes and glanced at the library. "The good news is, the Phantonas haven't appeared for thousands of years, so we may not encounter them at all. The bad news is, they're more dangerous than the Phantasisms."

"Oh great!" Cyborg moaned.

"Don't worry too much about the Phantonas," Nightwalker said. "If we do encounter them, I'll immediately alert you all. When that happens, stay close to me, and keep very quiet and still. I can use my dark energy to hide us all, since it's so dark in there."

"What if they have lights?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"They hate the light," Nightwalker replied simply. "The darkness is their domain. So as long as you keep still, we can remain unseen."

"Could you keep us hidden while we make our way forward slowly?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. You won't be able to see past my dark energy. Until I dispel it, you'll be blind as bats. Besides, if we make any movement, they might detect our presence. And if they do, there'll be little we can do to hold them off. My dark energy can't form a barrier against them."

"Perhaps those Phantonas won't even appear in the first place," Neji said. "If they haven't appeared for thousands of years…why should they suddenly appear again?"

"They're unpredictable," Nightwalker warned him. "So we have to be prepared for it anyway. Besides, they do have good reason to reappear now. Raven's coming to this place isn't just some small occurrence."

"So…the Phantonas might make a surprise appearance to watch this momentous occasion?" Cyborg asked.

"They might. They might not. Only time will tell. So, if they _do _appear, follow my instructions, and make no move until I say so. Foolish courage and brawn will not get us past them, so only do as I say if you want to survive."

"Gosh. You sound as if this is a life-and-death mission," Terra commented. "That's the most ominous warning I've heard from you yet."

"This could be a life-and-death situation, yes," Nightwalker replied, with surprising calm. "If anything goes wrong, that is. There are forces here beyond anything we've ever known. So, are you still willing to go in there with me?"

"I am." Robin's response was immediate. "There's nothing more important than saving Raven now." He stuck out an arm in front of himself, palm facing downwards. "For Raven," he said.

Starfire immediately laid her hand over his. "For Raven," she echoed, and Terra, Cyborg, Nightwalker and Beast Boy did the same.

"For Raven." With a confident smile, Naruto took a step forward and laid his palm on Terra's.

"For Raven." After the briefest of hesitations, the other ninjas advanced one by one, imitating the gesture. Only Sasuke remained, his dark eyes cold and hostile.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to him, green eyes pleading. "Are you coming with us?"

"I am. But don't get me wrong. I'm not doing any of this for Raven."

"She simply asked if you were coming, not your motives," Kakashi pointed out.

"I said I'm going." Sasuke's glance flickered towards the library impatiently. "Are we going in there or not?" he demanded.

"Follow behind me," Nightwalker said, as everyone pulled back their hands. "And keep as close and quiet as possible. Cyborg, Starfire, you two stay right behind me and light up the way. If we encounter the Phantonas, put out the light at once. And, Beast Boy…" He glanced at the shivering green boy, who was making a variety of faces. "Don't do anything stupid. Remember, they are _not _ghosts."

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that when we see our hosts."

"Alright. Let's go."

Looking at each other nervously, the Titans and ninjas drew a deep breath and slowly made their way towards the haunted library.

**Please review and let me know what you think about this story so far! **


	15. Enemies Approach

The first thing that hit the Titans and ninjas was the sheer eeriness and darkness of the library. Their visibility was about zero, and each breath drew in huge clouds of dust into their lungs. There were probably more cracks and weeds than solid stone, and Cyborg almost felt as if he might come crashing down through the floor if he stepped on the wrong spot.

Using his powers to move away a fallen pillar that obstructed their path, Nightwalker took the lead, with Cyborg behind him, lighting up the way with a torch attached to his shoulder. Beast Boy shivered and pulled a face as they looked around at the creepy library, muttering something about the place _definitely _being haunted.

"We're going down the stairs now," Nightwalker warned. "Watch your steps."

Naruto hurried forward, and nearly stumbled in his rush. If Sakura hadn't grabbed him by the back of shirt, there would certainly have been a tumbling ninja rolling downwards.

"Idiot!" Sakura hissed. "What part of 'watch your steps' do you not understand?"

"We're wasting too much time here," Naruto retorted. "We have to get going NOW! Every second counts."

"Be quick, but don't be careless." Nightwalker cast a pointed look at Naruto and took the lead. "Follow me, and keep quiet, all of you."

Mouths clamped shut, the group descended the stairs step by step behind Nightwalker, heads turning from side-to-side on a consistent basis. The tension in the air was almost palpable, strung so tight that you could almost feel it physically. Beast Boy was shivering visibly, arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"It'll be OK," Terra whispered softly, laying a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. She tried for a reassuring smile. "If those Phantonas do show up, they'll have to get past all of us at once."

Beast Boy didn't even seem capable of nodding in reply.

Barely five minutes into the descent, Nightwalker jerked to an abrupt halt, so suddenly that Naruto, who was directly behind him, bumped into Nightwalker's back and almost knocked him down the stairs. The sudden movement startled everyone into stillness at once, even as Nightwalker's telepathic voice rang through everyone's heads.

_Lights out NOW! And keep still. Don't make any noise. _

_What's going on? _Robin asked in his mind, as Cyborg and Starfire immediately put out the lights, leaving everyone in total darkness.

_I felt something close to us – too close. I don't know what exactly it is, but I think it may be the Phantonas or the Phantasisms. _

Beast Boy's inhalation was almost audible.

_Shhh! _Nightwalker's warning sounded more than just a little angry. _Be quiet! _

_Sorry! _

Nightwalker calmly threw up a cloak of darkness around the entire group, who automatically moved closer to each other. Cyborg clapped his large, powerful hand over Beast Boy's mouth and compressed the shapeshifter's lips with full force, ignoring the sweat that had broken out on his own skin.

_So, is it the…_

_Yes, it's only the Phantasisms, _Nightwalker replied, his mind-voice surprisingly calm. _Keep still for now. We move on when they're all gone. _

_And what are they doing? _Naruto asked angrily, mind-to-mind.

_Hovering around. This is their home, you know. They don't need a reason to be here. _

Beast Boy swallowed so hard that his gulp was almost audible in the silence. Cyborg, fuming silently, could have throttled his green friend there and then. If the Phantasisms did notice they were there…

_Don't panic. I have the relic that'll repel them, if the worst happens. _

_Then why not use it now and scatter them right away? _Naruto asked impatiently.

_If they do scatter, they'll cause a major commotion. Not exactly what we want, is it? Remember, I have nothing to guard us against the Phantonas. _

For what seemed like an eternity, the group remained huddled together, barely daring to breathe aloud. Nightwalker shifted slightly, still holding up the cloak of darkness with remarkable control and skill. Beast Boy swallowed for the fourth time, a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek and dripping onto the floor. Terra kept a comforting hand on his shoulder, she herself shivering visibly from the cold and anxiety.

_Why are they taking so long? _Naruto fumed.

For the first time since they had entered, Nightwalker seemed a little less than calm. _I don't know, _he admitted. _It's not easy to read these creatures' minds. _He was silent for a minute or so, then he reported to everyone, _I could be wrong, but I think they can more or less sense our presence! And they're just waiting for us to emerge! _

"WHAT?"

Beast Boy's voice was almost loud enough to deafen anyone who had the misfortune of standing near him. It was obvious that in his shock, he had completely forgotten the virtue of silence in such a situation. Realizing his mistake too late, he gasped and promptly shut his mouth like a box, clapping his hands over his lips, but it was too late.

"Who goes there?" The voices of the Phantasisms were eerily cold and breezy, almost surreal. They sounded more like ghosts than any living being. "Who dares enter our realm?"

Silence.

"We can feel your presence. Reveal yourselves!"

"Beast Boy..."Cyborg was about as furious as a demon now. "You _had _to shout, didn't you?"

Beast Boy gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing his head.

_No choice now. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but…_In one swift motion, Nightwalker dispelled the cloak over his companions and whipped out the grey and red relic from his clothes.

The Phantasisms looked nothing like any living creature. All of them, at least forty in all, were a pale, ghostly blue in colour and almost see-through, with hideous long, pointed faces that resembles skulls and four red glowing eyes. The rest of their 'bodies' were entirely concealed by a ghostly-looking cloak. Beast Boy shrieked aloud in a most comical manner, arms flapping wildly like a chicken wings, and promptly ducked behind Cyborg.

"GHOSTS!"

The Phantasisms floated towards the group, murder in their eyes, and Nightwalker immediately responded by holding his relic aloft, arm raised high. He cried out a word in a foreign tongue incomprehensible to everyone, and the scarlet gem in the centre suddenly glowed with a life of its own, illuminating the darkness.

"Begone, all of you!" Nightwalker cried out. "In the name of Azarath and the Light, I bid you retreat! _Kanawedi futora ZINTHOS!" _

The reaction from the Phantasisms was nothing less than spectacular. In unison, like a well-practiced choir, they shrieked, flinching backwards as if they had been physically struck. Nightwalker continued to hold up the relic, his companions watching in awe as the red gem continued to emits its light, like a sacred power holding the Phantasisms at bay. Cyborg actually whistled aloud.

"Begone!" Nightwalker cried out again. "Leave us in peace!"

The response was spontaneous. Nightwalker gave a rare smile of triumph as the ghostly figures turned and fled, retreating and blending into the darkness. Within seconds, they were virtually non-existent.

"Wow. You really do have some relic there with you," Kakashi breathed.

With a casual shrug, Nightwalker returned their saviour to his garments. "I didn't invent it," he said simply. "It was given by my old mentor."

"And who exactly is that mentor of yours?" Naruto asked.

"Not someone you're likely to see in this lifetime." Nightwalker heaved a huge sigh and levitated several feet forward, looking left and right. "All clear. Let's move on."

"Will they be back?" Robin asked.

"I don't think so. But considering how much noise they made…I can't guarantee that someone, or rather, some_thing _else will confront us."

"Some_thing _else? You mean, like more ghostly figures?" Starfire asked anxiously.

"Can't be sure. This place is older than you can imagine. There could be more than just the Phantonas and Phantasisms dwelling here now."

"You didn't tell us that earlier!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Didn't want to scare you too much."

"Hah! Like I'm going to run when I bump into more creepy things!" Naruto snorted.

Nightwalker eyed him steadily, his heterochromatic eyes gleaming slightly in the dark. "Then let's hope your courage won't dwindle if we have to face _him_." There was no need for Nightwalker to explain who the _him _referred to; every single person there knew.

They had barely advanced forward for five minutes, when Nightwalker halted ever so abruptly yet again, holding up a hand to stop the group. "We're not alone," he announced. "I can feel company again."

"What is it this time?" Naruto demanded.

Nightwalker's lips stretched into a long, thin line as he stared straight ahead, his pose suggesting he was ready to fight any second.

"Beware," he said, in a quiet but warning voice. "It's the Phantonas."

**Oh dear! I'm really, really sorry for leaving this for so long. Can't believe how busy I've been. **

**Anyway, the good news is, this is one of the last few chapters left (if I haven't mentioned it yet). There'll be around 18 chapters in all, and mind you, the storyline may not be how you expect it to be, as I'm kinda planning to write a very short sequel to this. **


	16. Getting Closer

"What?" Sakura hissed, her eyes wide open. "The _Phantonas_? We're under attack again?"

"Sshhh…" Nightwalker hissed, frowning at her. _Be quiet, all of you! Don't make any sudden movements! Lights off! _

As usual, Beast Boy wasn't too good in taking instructions. As a pale, ghostly waif levitated towards them, Beast Boy screamed aloud, flinching backwards and clapping his hands over his eyes. The Phantona paused in mid-flight, its eyes darting around the space. Beast Boy had broken out into a cold sweat, his hand still squeezed over his mouth.

_Damn it! _Nightwalker snarled mentally. _I told you to be quiet! _

"Who goes there?" The Phantona's deep, eerie voice echoed of the walls in a deep, ghostly call that sent shivers down everyone's spines. "What intruder dares come here?"

_Everyone, keep still! _Nightwalker ordered.

"Show yourselves, intruders!" the Phantona hissed. This creature looked nothing like the Phantasisms at all. This Phantona was more opaque, and even more _human _looking. Its body proportions were like that of any human, only it had four red eyes and its fingers were at least six inches long, the ends tipped with long claws. In its hand was a long, pale blue weapon that resembled some kind of scythe.

"I know you're there, intruders!"

Nightwalker breathed in and out slowly, working on calming his nerves and purging the fear out of his system. Though he couldn't be entirely certain, he had heard tales that the Phantonas could smell a person's fear from yards away. And this particular Phantona was particularly persistent. It kept circling the group, holding the scythe ready to strike at any moment.

Pausing directly before Beast Boy, the Phantona leaned forward, peering into the darkness with frightening intensity. Nightwalker raised his hand slowly and subtly, preparing to attack if necessary. Every sense was sharpened, every muscle tensed and ready for battle.

_Go away! _Nightwalker willed the Phantona silently, his teeth gritted with frustration. _Go away and leave us be! _

The Phantona drew back its hideous head and released a tremendous wail that raised everyone's hairs. Its eerie cry echoed throughout the entire building, the sound bouncing back and forth before thankfully fading into nothingness. Nightwalker tensed, realizing that hiding was no longer an option. In seconds, the entire place would be swarming with Phantonas.

_Get ready to flee! When I give the signal, run! _

Out of nowhere, an entire army of Phantonas materialized, brandishing scythes in their hands. They swarmed right towards the team, and this time, Nightwalker could no longer hold still.

"RUN!" he roared.

Cyborg flipped on his lights and led the way, charging down the stairs. Starfire fired up a starbolt in each of her hands and flew over her comrades' heads, lighting up the way for them. With so many Phantonas and so many people rushing all over the place, there was nothing but sheer pandemonium for several moments before order was restored.

"Can't shake em off our tail!" Cyborg yelled. Everyone was in full attack mode now, hitting the Phantonas with everything they had. Starfire was pelting the Phantonas with her starbolts, Cyborg was blasting them generously with his sonic cannon, and the ninjas were unleashing a variety of taijutsu and ninjutsu techniques on the Phantonas. And as far as they could tell, nothing was working. More often than not, their attacks seemed to phase right through the Phantonas, as if their bodies were made of air.

"Can't hit them either!" Naruto yelled.

A Phantona drew right up to Cyborg, swinging its scythe wildly. Cyborg squealed aloud with alarm as the scythe dealt him a powerful blow on the side, hard enough to floor him.

"So we can't hit them, but they can hit us?" Cyborg cried.

Stopping to help Cyborg to his feet, Nightwalker cast a quick glance behind him. "I'm afraid you're right," he replied.

"Pick up the pace! NOW!"

Panting and swearing, Titans and ninjas alike continued to fly or run down the curving stairs, which seemed to go on forever. The Phantonas continued to pursue them relentlessly, chanting words in an unknown language. Nightwalker glanced behind him briefly again, his mind racing. There had to be a way to stop the Phantonas somehow…

"Get into one of those doors!" Nightwalker shouted above the din. Along the walls next to the stairs was a series of stone doors, all of them marked with a peculiar insignia on the top. "Blast one down now!"

Balling her hand into a fist, Sakura summoned up all her strength and punched right through one of the doors, sending bits of stone flying all over. The entire group slowed down, then charged through the door one by one, frantically glancing around at their new surroundings.

"Go right, then blast down the door you see!" Nightwalker shouted.

Following Nightwalker's instructions blindly, the group charged forward, swiftly turning right as the passage forked. Taking the lead, Terra used her powers to tear down the door, then hurled the stones right at the Phantonas.

The stones merely flew right through them.

"Concentrate on running!" Nightwalker ordered. "Go through that door and don't go for the stairs. Just jump straight down!"

"What?" Cyborg spluttered. "Are you crazy?"

"Do as I say! Trust me, alright?"

Cyborg muttered something inaudible under his breath, rolling his eyes in his sweaty face.

Together, they blew through the door, jerking to an abrupt half before the set of stairs that loomed up before them. Beast Boy almost ripped out a clump of green hair in his frustration, yelling something about the day being the worst in his entire life and too many stairs and too many creepy ghosts.

"Jump down now!" Nightwalker ordered.

"Ahhhh…" Beast Boy muttered.

"Just jump!"

Starfire grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders and took the jump immediately, rapidly going out of sight. Robin whipped out one of his rope devices and swung downwards at top speed. The others cast one glance at Nightwalker, then plunged downwards as one.

"Azarath Marion Zinthos!" Nightwalker dropped down seconds after them, summoning a blast of wind to slow his friends' wild descents. He felt the air currents blowing up against him, cooling his over-heated skin. Down and down they went, until the ground finally rose to meet them.

"Head left!"

Breathless, panting, the team swerved left sharply at the two-way fork, taking the corridor at top speed. Nightwalker took the lead this time, flying hard and fast. Another door, much larger than the previous ones, loomed up ahead. Dull red marks patterned the heavy stone, the head of a peculiar-looking creature set on the very top.

Stopping before the door, feet on the ground this time, Nightwalker cried out something in a foreign language, fluently and urgently, his hands making an intricate pattern in the air. The others watched him with wide eyes, holding their breath with anxiety and anticipation. The scarlet patterns lit up as if on fire, then rearranged themselves, moving around like live beings.

Ignoring everyone's startled gasps behind him, Nightwalker issued a final command, then planted his left hand firmly against the door, his palm meeting the circle set perfect in the centre of the door.

"_Futaro dai somachi karanole futanska no mio laro_!"

A deep gong sounded throughout the darkness, then the door moved upwards, far too slowly.

"Can't it go any faster?" Kiba yelled. "In case you haven't noticed, the Phantonas are almost crawling up our asses!"

Nightwalker whipped around sharply, and released a tremendous amount of dark energy from his hands, blasting the Phantonas hard. A few of them actually dissipated like mist, the rest of them hanging back.

"Hit them again!" Robin shouted.

"I know that!" Nightwalker struck again, then again, and again. By then, the door was fully opened at last.

"Go, go, go!" Nightwalker yelled, pelting the Phantonas one last time.

Roaring, the entire gang charged through the door as if their lives depended on it.

"Get that door shut!" Beast Boy bellowed frantically.

The Phantonas actually held back at the threshold, as if some invisible force kept them at bay. Nevertheless, after all the scuffling, Nightwalker took no more chances. In one swift motion, Nightwalker summoned a ball of fire in his dominant hand and hurled it straight towards a certain spot beside the door. The fireball hit something with a sharp _zing_, and down went the door, shutting out the Phantonas.

"Can they get through the door?" Hinata asked nervously.

"No. We're safe from here on. Where we're treading is ground forbidden to them," Nightwalker replied. He wiped away a drop of sweat from his forehead and sighed with relief. "And better still, we're getting closer to Raven."

"Please tell me there won't be anymore crazy chases and running through more dark corridors," Beast Boy moaned.

"No. There won't be. The regions we're heading to are inhabited by no being, I assure you."

"Where exactly is Raven, then?" Robin asked.

"Close. Very close. She's meditating in a room nearby."

"Where's Slade?"

Nightwalker's lips straightened into a thin, grim line.

"He's near her," Nightwalker replied. "So we'll take him down with the element of surprise. At the moment, Slade's in the room right next to Raven. Me, Robin and Cyborg will head straight to Raven's room and get her out of there. The rest of you, ambush Slade in the room and take him down. I don't care how you do it, just make sure he goes and does nothing. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Beast Boy fired off a mock salute. "I'm ready for battle, sir!"

Nightwalker's smile was grim. "Then let's go. Time to save Raven and make Slade regret being born."

**Hi guys! Yesss, I'm back after a long hiatus! Apologies for the delay! **


	17. This is my Destiny

Nightwalker, Robin and Cyborg bunched up together, sticking close to each other, and turned into the left corridor, Nightwalker in the front. The others headed into the other corridor as directed, keeping close and completely alert to everything in their surroundings. Though the two corridors looked like they diverged, Nightwalker had assured them that the rooms they would eventually reach at the end were directly next to each other.

"How long will it take to reach Raven?" Robin asked, keeping his voice low.

"Just a few more minutes." Nightwalker was working on his mind every step, breathing in and out slowly, keeping all his nervousness and unease at bay. Fear was nothing but their enemy now, and would only hinder him in the critical moment. Everything was depending on the team now. Get things wrong, and they could say adios to the whole world.

They soon reached the end of the corridor, where a single door stood. It was simply a chunk of shiny metal embedded in the walls, with no handle or knob on it. Cyborg and Robin paused, eyeing each other questioningly. Nightwalker sensed their thoughts and unease clearly, and quietly said, "Yes, this is it. The room where Raven is."

"Is she alright?" Robin asked immediately.

"She's fine. Still meditating. For now, she's…" Breaking off his sentence, Nightwalker laid his hand on the door for several seconds, eyes closed. "Keep things simple. Our only mission for now is to extract her and get her to a safe place."

"Safe place such as…" Cyborg began.

"You can leave that to me," Nightwalker replied. "If I must, I'll take her to another dimension for now."

"Will we encounter any obstructions in getting Raven out of there?"

"Don't think so. But we still should be prepared for anything. Ready, guys?"

"Ready," Robin said.

"Ready," Cyborg echoed.

"Let's do this." Planting his left hand firmly right in the centre of the door, Nightwalker murmured words in a foreign tongue, his voice almost a chant. There was a light surge of energy following that, rays of pale blue light spreading out from Nightwalker's hand. Slowly, he withdrew his hand, and drew it downwards, holding that hand several inches away from his hip. His other hand came up gradually, palm facing upwards. With deliberate, graceful movements, Nightwalker rotated it once, then withdrew it, at the same time using his other hand to form an odd pattern with his hands and fingers, as if he were cupping an invisible ball of energy between them.

The door opened.

Nightwalker lowered his hands slowly, his eyes fixed on that spot ahead of him. Robin and Cyborg both drew in deep breaths, then inched forward, peering into the room beyond the door.

All they saw from that angle were part of the walls and floors. Everything was a dull shade of grey, except for the floor, which was now illuminated by a brilliant shade of radiant blue, marked by a thin series of red lines forming a flowery-shaped pattern.

"There she is," Nightwalker said softly.

Robin and Cyborg advanced again, and this time, clearly saw Raven in the middle of the circular-shaped floor, levitating several feet above it. Her eyes were closed, her hood was drawn over her shadowed head, body in a meditative pose. Her lips were moving, no doubt changing _Azarath Metrion Zinthos _over and over again.

"Don't startle her," Nightwalker instructed the two others. "She's in a mixed state of calm and unease; she might be somewhat volatile. Let me handle this. Move in only when I give the signal."

Slowly, Nightwalker floated forward in silence, landing several feet in front of Raven, crossing his legs underneath him as he levitated where he was. Raven paid no attention to him; if she knew he was there, she gave no indication that she knew it.

_Raven. Here I am. We've come to get you out of here. _

_I know you're here. I can feel you all. Leave me and get out of here. _Raven's telepathic voice was surprisingly calm and emotionless.

_We're not letting Trigon use you! Raven, it's not too late to act. Come with us now. I can take you back to Azarath. Trigon can't touch you there. _

Raven did not stop her meditation, though she continued, _You know this was always meant to be. Of all people, you should know this, Nightwalker. I cannot change my fate, nor can you. Take the others as far from here while you still have the chance. _

_Not going to happen. Since when were you this compliant anyway? _

Raven opened her eyes at last, staring straight back at Nightwalker. _And since when did you try to convince yourself that anything could be otherwise? If you want to help me, leave me be! _

_If you don't come with us on your own, I'll have no choice but to bring you along by force. _

_You want to try? _

_Don't think I'm kidding you. _

With no warning whatsoever, Raven gave her hand a light, quick flick, expelling a sharp, sudden blast of dark energy that promptly knocked Nightwalker backwards, sending him against the wall behind him. Before he could react appropriately, Raven had pinned him to the wall with an almighty burst of energy.

_Stop it! _Nightwalker ordered. _We're only trying to help you! _

_You know it's going to happen anyway. _

_And we're supposed to just sit around and watch it happen? _Nightwalker felt his temper rising. _Damn it! You know we can do anything if we just try! _

_Goodbye, Nightwalker. Get the others out of here and keep them safe. And…I'm sorry. __This is my destiny and you know it.  
_

"Nooo!" Nightwalker shouted aloud, as Raven released him, extending her arms upwards. "Don't…"

At that moment, Robin and Cyborg burst in, no longer able to sit back in silence. They were just in time to see Raven surrounded by a ball of black energy, disappearing into nothingness.

"What on earth…"

"Damn it!" Nightwalker snarled, his fists clenched. "She's going to do what she thinks she has been destined to do all her life after all! She's going to let Trigon use her as a portal!"

"How do we stop her?" Robin demanded.

"We go down to the lowest level where she'll be. If we hurry, we can still stop her."

"What about the others?"

"Let them…" Nightwalker froze suddenly, his face paling even more. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"Slade's disappeared from next door! And he's gone down to join Raven!"

"What's he doing there?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"He intends to speed up Trigon's entry into this world!"

Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other with pure horror, their hearts freezing within. Only one thought was coherent in their minds now, and it was not a pleasant thought at all.

_If we don't stop Raven now, the world as we know it will end forever! _


	18. Never Too Late

_She sits by herself in the darkest of dark, almost alone save for a single figure who watches her closely from a distance. Beneath her is that which cradles her, a huge hand wrought of solid stone older than the earth itself. A single shaft of light, pale and white, illuminates her slightly, the last vestige of brightness here in this blackness. The girl is silent, resigned, her expression weary and slightly sad, her dark eyes hidden beneath her hood. This is her destiny, and she will embrace it. No matter how much she curses it, some things cannot be changed. _

_She is ready. The world will end._

* * *

Nightwalker had never felt this desperate, this burdened in all his life. Every muscle in his body was tensed as he continued to fly down, down with every inch of speed he could muster. His friends and comrades followed him, all of them struggling to keep pace with him. Sweat dampened their skin, their breaths loud and laboured.

"Can't you just teleport us down there?" Naruto panted.

"Not a good idea to use too much dark energy down here," Nightwalker replied.

"Blast!" Kiba growled, and Akamaru barked his agreement.

"Then we keep moving!" Naruto hollered, and sped up his legs.

There were still a gazillion steps or so to descend when Nightwalker felt it, the sharp shift of energy that heralded the world's end. Any hope he had of averting disaster more or less said farewell and ran off faster than the wind.

"No!" he cried out sharply, halting mid-flight, and the others turned to stare at him simultaneously.

"What?" Sakura demanded.

"Oh no no no!" Nightwalker cringed as he felt another blast of energy. "It's started!"

Beast Boy gave an almost comical squeak of fright, arms flapping wildly at his sides. "Trigon?" he blurted out. "Do you mean…"

"Yes." Nightwalker's voice was as dark as the shadows around them. "I can feel it. Raven is beginning to open the portal now." His eyes shut and his shoulders slumped.

"So the world ends," Sai murmured.

"Over my dead body!" Naruto snarled. "Well?" he demanded. "What are we waiting for? We've a demon to stop!"

And without waiting for the others to respond, he sprang back into action and went charging down the stairs, leaving behind a trail of dust in his wake.

* * *

_The second is approaching. The gem has emptied her mind of all hopes of defying her dark destiny, her levitating body now arranged in a meditative pose, legs crossed, arms at side, eyes closed. Her lips murmur words that none may comprehend. Energy builds up around her, growing stronger and stronger. The veil between the two worlds grows thinner. And on the other side, the destroyer of the world waits, his grand entry imminent. _

_There is no more hope now. She must succumb to her destiny, and fulfill the prophecy declared over her all those years ago. She is just about to complete the last phase of the opening of the portal, when a single telepathic voice echoes through her head with more force than a physical voice. _

_STOP!_

* * *

Nightwalker felt Raven's shock the moment his telepathic voice reached hers. His heart was almost beating right out of his chest with apprehension. _Raven, stop! _he repeated. _You don't have to do this! _

_I have no choice. Get out of my mind! _

Somehow, Nightwalker managed to maintain the mental connection, despite Raven immediately trying to block it. _There's always a choice, Raven. You don't have to let Trigon win! It's your body, your portal. You control it, not him! _

_It's too late, Nightwalker. You know this was always meant to be. _

_That's rubbish and you know it! It's never too late! Fight it! Fight him! _

Raven's answer was slower in coming, and Nightwalker felt her hesitation clearly. _I…I can't…_

_The Raven I know would never give up like this! The Raven I know would never stop fighting or trying to do the right thing, no matter how hard! _

_You don't know the power of destiny. _

_But I know the power of strength, of determination. Of good. _Nightwalker willed Raven to hear him and heed him before the portal could be opened fully.

_Nightwalker…_

_Come on, Raven. Believe in me. Believe in us. All of us. If we stand together, we can still fight this. Like we always have. It's not too late. It's never too late. _In his mind, he held out his hand to Raven, and thought he could feel her returning the gesture.

_Come back to the light, Raven! Let goodness triumph here today. The world doesn't have to end today, or any other day. Not at Trigon's hand. I believe in you. Now trust me! _

_Nightwalker…_

A blast of fury, so filled with malevolence that Nightwalker almost went reeling backwards, saturated his mind. Slade, Nightwalker thought. He knew that aura all too well by now.

And Slade was not too happy.

_You will not foil this! _Slade's voice exploded telepathically. _This was always meant to be! And you can't stop it! Trigon WILL come! _

Another burst of energy radiated, and Nightwalker froze.

_Raven? Raven! _Nightwalker frantically tried to reach her again. _What's going on? What's Slade doing?_

_Help me! _Raven cried, and her voice was abruptly silenced.

"Nightwalker? Nightwalker!" Kakashi shook him by the shoulder none too gently. "What's going on?"

"Slade!" Nightwalker cried out. "It's Slade! He's trying to force Raven to open that portal right now!"

**Hi all! Yes, I'm back! I do apologize for the terribly long delay, but rest assured, I intend to finish this story! Just one more chapter and an epilogue, and it's story done! **


	19. As One they Stand

"You will not thwart our plans! This is your destiny and you _will _fulfill it now!"

"NOOO!" Raven bellowed. This time, she could not put on the lid on her fury. And this time, she wouldn't. She simply went against all her training and let it out. All the rage, the fear, all she felt, spilled out like a tsunami. Energy rose within her, and exploded.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, SLADE!"

"Ahhh!" Slade's eyes widened and he threw out his hands in front of him as black energy engulfed Raven's entire body and spilled forth. Eyes gleaming red, she thrust her hands forward, and sent Slade flying backwards with a single blast of energy.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore!" Raven bellowed. She felt stronger, more powerful, empowered. Like a queen, she towered over Slade, almost magnificent in her rage. "You think you have power over me? Well, I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

"It's not me you should be afraid of…" Slade droned.

Raven flicked her wrist imperiously, and connected Slade's body with the wall, _very _hard. "I will face whatever comes my way!" she snarled. "No matter what you or Trigon try, I will fight you with everything I have!"

"You can't change what has been pre-destined," Slade replied coolly.

"I'll decide my own destiny!" Raven exploded, and moved Slade in the opposite direction, almost cracking the wall with the sheer impact. "You can't tell me what to do anymore! Take THIS!" Levitating a huge piece of rock upwards, she dropped it upon Slade as if she were squashing a bug, taking pleasure in the crunching noise it made.

_Raven! _

_What?_

_Don't let your anger control you! _

_I'm finishing Slade off this time! _Raven retorted.

_Be careful! _

_I know what I'm doing! _

Striding towards Slade, Raven glared down at him with contempt, her hands gleaming with dark energy. "It's over, Slade," she said. "Trigon will not ascent today, or any other day."

In an unexpectedly swift, abrupt motion, Slade lunged upwards and grabbed both of Raven's wrists. Before Raven could make any move to yank free, he opened his mouth and begin chanting something that made no sense to Raven.

_Raven! _Nightwalker's voice was full of panic.

"AAAHHH!" A cry tore forth from Raven's throat as foreign energy zapped right through her. Slade glowed like a blood-red Christmas tree, the mark of Scath burning his forehead. Darkness rose and engulfed her entire being.

_Nightwalker! I need help here! He's trying to force the ascension! _

_Hold on just a little longer! We're coming! _

_Hurry up! _

"Trigon, the gem is ready," Slade intoned. "Your ascension awaits. Come now to this world!"

"NOOOO!" Raven fought like nothing she had ever done before. Every part of her mind, her body, railed against it. Already she could feel the veil between the two worlds thinning. Just a little more and the world would end…

And then, she heard it.

Nightwalker's savage cry sounded more like an animal's than anything else as he came flying in with more force than a tornado. Behind him came the entire posse of Teen Titans and ninjas alike, faces contorted with determination. With army-like precision, they spread out and advanced.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Nightwalker roared, eyes burning with blue fire. Water gathered and swirled in the air, volume increasing in split seconds. That entire waterball flew forward like a tsunami, and hit Slade with more than enough force to separate him from Raven.

"How dare you…"

Twin blasts of lightning and fire exploded from Nightwalker's hands as he attacked Slade with full force. Seconds later, the rest of the team followed. Starbolts, sonic cannon blasts and exploding discs came flying from the Titans, accompanied by various chakra attacks from the ninjas. The combined force of their attacks detonated like a nuclear bomb, the explosion stirring up a massive cloud of dust.

"Did we get him?" Naruto demanded.

Nightwalker stared ahead, mind racing. "I think we have something else to worry about," he pointed out, eyes fixed on Raven.

"Oh no," Kiba muttered.

Raven was down on her knees, hands squeezed against her forehead as she shook uncontrollably.

"Hold Slade off!" Nightwalker ordered, and hurried over to Raven's side.

"Nightwalker!" The red marks of Scath gleaming all over Raven's body warned him that the portal was mere moments away from heralding the end of the world. "Help me! Don't let him come!"

Acting purely on instinct, Nightwalker knelt down by Raven and seized her hands in his. _Karzor! _his mind screamed mentally, calling out to their mentor. _Help us! We can't do this alone! _

_Then fight! Do as your heart tells you! Let your energy flow! _

Nightwalker shut his eyes and let the power build up in him. _All of you, help me! _he called out to the others, mind to mind. _We can still stop Trigon right now! _

"Come on!" Naruto urged, and the entire group hastened to Raven's side.

"What do we do?" Sakura demanded.

"Let your energy flow into her! Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

A rainbow wave of colours flowed from the mass of bodies, flowing straight into Raven's body. Warmth flooded Nightwalker, and he felt the darkness receding noticeably. _Yes! _his mind cried out. _Yes! It's working! Keep it up! _

"No!" Slade's roar of fury exploded nearby. Like a furious bull, he came charging straight towards the group.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Nightwalker speared Slade with a single glance and pummeled him with a wave of energy, sending him several meters backwards.

"It's working!" Raven cried out.

_Yes! _Nightwalker could already feel the portal beginning to close. The wave of dark energy grew weaker and weaker, and he let out a shout of triumph. _Just a little more! _

"Begone Trigon!" Raven called out, loud and clear. "You will not ascent this day, or any other day! Begone now! Leave me! Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" On that final cry, she raised her arms in the air, releasing a wave of pure white energy. It burned away all the remnants of the dark energy hovering over them, and she cried out with joy as the mark of Scath faded and the evil presence vanished.

"No!" Slade cried out again, but it was too late. Trigon had been held back. He was defeated for now, and there was nothing he could do.

"I will be back!" he hissed, and melted away into the ground in a pool of lava.

But none of the others noticed, or cared. Laughing, crying with relief, they hugged each other, slapped each other's backs, yelled out their triumph.

It was over.

**Hey again guys! Feels good to be back in action! The next chapter after this will be the epilogue, so stay tuned! **


	20. Epilogue

"Well, I guess this is it."

To one side stood Kakashi and the rest of the ninjas, opposite them stood the Titans, in an open field away from any other eyes. "Thanks for everything," Robin said, with a smile. "We sure did some real good back there."

"You mean, we just saved, like, the whole world!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I think saving the world calls for some celebrations!" Cyborg beamed. "Who's up for some pizza?"

"Me!" Starfire was the first to put up her hand as usual.

"Wanna join us?" Robin asked the ninjas.

"Thanks, but I think it's time we go home," Kakashi said, with a glance at his group. "We've seen quite enough of your world for now."

"And I need some ramen right about now," Naruto said, licking his lips.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

Hand outstretched, Robin gripped Kakashi's and shook it warmly. "I thank all of you for your help," he said warmly. "And I hope we'll have the chance to meet up again someday."

"Perhaps," Kakashi agreed, and the other ninjas nodded their agreement. "Perhaps someday, our worlds will cross again…in better circumstances, I hope."

"We're going to miss you," Naruto sighed wistfully. With a smile, he extended a hand forward, fingers curled into a fist.

Smiling, Robin bumped fists with him.

"Sayonara, guys!"

"Sayonara to you too." Robin nodded at Raven.

Arms raised, Raven focused her energy on a spot near the ninjas and begin to chant, in a quiet voice. Bluish-black swirls of light gathered, illuminating the area with its radiance. A noticeable gap in the air appeared, and behind it, a tunnel of never-ending light.

"Catch up with you again one day!" Naruto called out, with a final wave, and was the first to hop through the dimensional door.

Smiling and waving, the rest of the ninjas cast a final glance at their new friends and disappeared through the portal door. 

* * *

"I'm sorry, master. I have failed you."

"Perhaps it was beyond you this time." Twin red eyes stared back at Slade from the door between their two worlds, eerily bright in the dark. "The girl's friends were stronger than I thought."

Slade bowed his head ever so slightly. "There will be a next time," he promised. "This I swear."

Trigon stared back, eyes narrowed. "I will expect you to succeed the next time," he said in his deep, booming voice dark with warning. "For I will not tolerate failure once more."

"I will not fail you next time."

"No, you won't," Trigon said, and Slade felt a little shiver in his back.

_Next time, Raven, you won't be so lucky! We will be back, and the next time, we will succeed! _

With another quick bow of the head, Slade arose and departed.

It was time to prepare.

**So guys, this is it! The end at last! Who knows, I might write up a brief sequel to this one day! **

**Thank you for all your reviews, and I hope you've enjoyed this story! **


End file.
